Ocho meses en París
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Lily L.Potter vive con su novio Theo Nott en París; un día recibe una noticia. Por una serie de motivos, su prima Rose pasará un tiempo con ella. El pasado vuelve a la vida de Scorpius con la forma de esa pelirroja que lo torturaba en el instituto ¿Podrá Scorpius Malfoy perdonar su comportamiento para poder llevar una convivencia pacífica? ¿Llegaran a ser amigos...o algo más? AU-
1. Noticia

Lily se revolvió entre las sábanas cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, sintió frío en la espalda cuando Theo se levantó para preparar el desayuno para los dos. El timbre de la puerta sonó, Lily se levantó de la calentita cama preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien madrugara tanto voluntariamente.

Abrió la pesada puerta blindada blanca, en el descansillo se hallaba la señora Lambert vestida con su traje azul marino en su camino a la oficina en la que trabajaba.

-Lily – dijo marcando la segunda sílaba – El cartero dejó ayer esto en mi buzón por equivocación, es para ti.

-Muchas gracias. Tenga un buen día.

La señora continuó bajando, Lily cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cocina donde Theo acababa de preparar unas crepes dulces. Miró el remitente del delicado sobre, no era de otra persona que de su prima Victoire; temerosa, lo abrió. Una elaborada invitación de boda de papel seda en distintas gamas de azules y platas asomó, la leyó por encima, fijándose en un posdata con la letra de su prima añadido después de que la invitación pasara por la imprenta.

-¡Soberana mierda! ¿Por Qué la gente tiene que casarse? ¿Por qué una Weasley tiene que casarse?

-¿Pasó algo, _lionne?_

-Mi prima Victoire se casa con Teddy; _nos _han invitado.

-¿_Nos? ¿_Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Sabía alguien de tu familia que estabas saliendo conmigo?

-No lo creo, quizás tengan alguna sospecha pero la invitación lo dice claramente, te han invitado. _"Tu acompañante será bien recibido, leoncita. Puedes traerlo incluso antes para conocerlo" – _leyó Lilly. – Theo, me quiero morir.

-No quieres eso. Tranquilízate, no creo que sea tan malo que vaya contigo. Llevamos dos años juntos, es hora de que conozca _en detalle _a los Potter/Weasley.

-¿Qué no va a ser malo? ¡Va a ser un total desastre! Imagínate a mis hermanos cuando llegué del brazo de _Wikinott, _por no hablar de cómo actuaría mi tío Ron al ver a su sobrina predilecta con el hijo de Thedore Nott.

-¿Entonces, debo tomarme eso como que no quieres…?

-No, no, no pienses eso. Sólo me preocupo por ti, _hirne._ – Lily besó tiernamente al chico – Voy a mandarle un correo a Vic contándoselo.

La pelirroja fue hacia el salón donde había dejado su portátil la noche anterior, lo encendió e inmediatamente se dispuso a contestar a su prima cuando un mensaje en su bandeja de entrada de otra de sus primas captó su atención.

Que Rose-prefiero-escribir-a-pluma-porque-el-boligrafo-es-demasiado-informal le mandara un correo electrónico era ya de por sí chocante así que decidió abrirlo antes de contestar a Victoire.

La sorpresa fue haciendose presente en su cara a medida que leía el mensaje – de estilo más que correcto teniendo en cuenta la cercanía entre ambas- tan inesperado.

Rose, recientemente licenciada en las carreras de Historia y en la de Bellas Artes, había conseguido plaza en un curso de restauración y conservación impartido por La Sorbona con prácticas en El Museo del Louvre, teniéndose que mudar a Paris durante ocho meses.

Si Lilly tuviera que escoger entre todos sus primos, escogía a Rose por encima de todos ellos por lo que dotar a su querida prima de techo por unos meses le parecía una idea fantástica para poder volver a ponerse al día de las cosas de cada una.

-¡Theo! ¡Rose se viene a vivir con nosotros!

-¿Qué dices? – el chico apareció por el marco de la puerta ya vestido y lavándose los dientes.

-Léelo por ti mismo, viene en dos días. Por el momento, hasta que encuentre algún apartamento, puede quedarse con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Si te hace feliz a ti, me vale. – dijo el chico un poco alicaído besándola en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Uh, oh, ahora me doy cuenta. Puedo decir que no, todavía no le he respondido.

-Está bien. Lo que pasara entre tu prima y yo quedó enterrado en el pasado. Me marcho ya que si no llegaré tarde. Hoy nos llegan unos manuscritos del siglo VIII. Scorpius está emocionadísimo. Dame un beso de despedida, _lionne._

Lily obedeció encantada; Theo la dejó en el salón mientras volvía a la cocina a por su maletín. Lily contestó al mensaje de Rose con una rápida y escueta afirmación sin embargo a Victoire – y al resto de sus familiares, que también lo leerían- mandó el siguiente.

_Queridos abuelos, tíos y primos, tenía que deciros que no, no voy a llevar a mi novio a una de nuestras comidas familiares porque digáis lo que digáis no lo aceptaríais; tío George está como una regadera y me lo vais a asustar. Con suerte, os lo presento el día antes de la boda._

_Atte. Vuestra leoncita._

Theodore Nott Jr. salió de casa un tanto nervioso, no sólo por el hecho de que la reacción de su novia con respecto a las bodas no le hubiera gustado, sino porque Rose Weasley, una de los hostigadores de su época en el Instituto Hogwarts, viniera a vivir bajo su techo.

No es que él fuera un cobarde pero prefería la seguridad que le otorgaba la biblioteca, lugar donde ella o alguno de sus primos jamás entraría, lugar para el resto de _frikis_ que como él sufrían el acoso por parte de ellos.

Uno de sus amigos, Scorpius, fue el primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. El chico había sido el que más había sentido en sus carnes la furia de la pelirroja hija de Ronald Weasley aunque eso se debía también a la rivalidad entre familias que se remontaba siglos atrás.

Entre la niebla mañanera apareció la pirámide acristalada donde ahora ellos se escondían; él, uno de los historiadores que enterraban sus narices en manuscritos; Baltasar Zabinni, uno de los criptólogos más valorados y Scorpius Malfoy, el arqueólogo más joven y apasionado que el Museo del Louvre jamás hubiera conocido.

Theo ingresó en el edificio, entró en el despacho compartido con sus amigos y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia los laboratorios dónde probablemente ellos ya estuvieran.

No se equivocaba, Baltasar estaba concentrado en un crisol con tallas similares al gaélico mientras que Scorpius se encontraba con un diccionario - el cual sabía bien Theo de que lengua muerta era – intentando llevar a cabo una traducción que no le correspondía a su campo.

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días, T. – contestaron los dos.

-¿Progresando Baltasar?

-No mucho, pero creo que esto podría ser un trazo vulgar representativo de othal.

-¿Scorpius?

El chico de larga melena rubia levantó la vista del diccionario. Sus ojos grises miraron a través de las gafas a su amigo intensamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Theodore?

-Nada …argh ¿Quién dijo que ocurriera algo?

-Te has dirigido a nosotros por nuestros nombres, eso sólo lo haces cuando estás nervioso o has discutido con Lilly. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Scorpius tiene razón, Theo. Te ves más pálido de lo normal.

- Nuestra _querida admirada perfecta_ Rose Weasley se viene a vivir conmigo y con Lilly durante unos ocho meses.


	2. Alumna

_Bueno, aquí teneís el segundo capítulo; siento la tardanza pero pensé que ya lo había subido. Mil perdones y espero que os guste. Una pregunta que os quiero hacer, ¿Os gusta la manera en la qúe está narrada? Es sólo una duda que tengo respecto a este gracias._

Al igual que le había ocurrido a él, los rostros de sus amigos adquirieron un tono más pálido haciendo lucir apergaminada la piel de Scorpius.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó Baltasar.

- Nuestra querida Rose Weasley se viene a vivir a Paris durante unos ocho meses.

Scorpius tiró fuertemente el diccionario al suelo, sorprendiendo a los otros dos chicos presentes en la sala.

-Es como un jodido boomerang ¿Por qué no se pierde de una maldita vez?

-Scorpius, tranquilo. No habrá ningún problema, jamás te cruzarás con ella.

-En realidad, sí lo hará. La chica ha conseguido una plaza en los cursos de la Sorbona por lo que aparecerá por aquí más de una vez. Sorprendentemente, la chica ha estudiado Bellas Artes e Historia ¿Quién nos lo iba a decir?

-¿Rose Weasley es ese tipo de chica? En el instituto no lo parecía.- comentó Zabinni – Es decir, se le daba bien pero…bah… en unos días veremos las listas, con suerte le toca otro departamento. La Sra. Deneviere no tiene porqué precisamente colocarla en nuestro grupo. ¿Cuándo dices que viene?

-En dos días.

-¿Esos cursos no comienzan en Septiembre?

-No sé en qué día vives pero faltan tres días, so inútil.

-Scorpius, tranquilo. Zabinni no tiene por qué pagar tú poco autocontrol.

-Dejad de decirme que me tranquilice. A trabajar todos, no debemos perder el tiempo, hay unos manuscritos que me gustaría estudiar.

Theo miró a su amigo, no había encajado la noticia del modo en el que había esperado sino de una manera mucho más irracional, cerrándose herméticamente como siempre que un problema se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Lily se consideraba a sí misma una buena anfitriona; y como buena anfitriona, había dedicado gran parte de la jornada a limpiar, ordenar y colocar el apartamento para que su prima – bastante exigente con el mantenimiento del orden en una casa – no tuviera queja alguna.

Se había recorrido el distrito de Louvre enterito intentando encontrar los cereales que su prima tomaba. Eran bastante conocidos pero por algún motivo, siempre que Rose optaba por vivir en algún lugar lejos de la casa que la vio crecer, desaparecían de las estanterías de los supermercados.

Otro problema que suponía la visita de su prima es que ella y Theo deberían adoptar una relación de compañeros de piso sin ningún tipo de lazo sentimental esperando que su prima no se diera cuenta de la realidad.

Tenía ganas de que Theo llegara ya para saber cuál había sido la reacción de Scorpius. Cuando ella llegó a Paris debido a un traslado que la empresa le había ofrecido, únicamente les conocía a ellos por lo que la amistad fue algo que surgió entre ellos más por necesidad de tener contacto social que por afinidades. Aunque con Theo si que había surgido la afinidad aunque todavía no comprendía cómo.

A Lily se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios mientras vaciaba algunas estanterías para que su prima pudiera guardar la cantidad de libros que probablemente traería consigo.

El ruido de llaves en la puerta le indicó que Theo había llegado.

-Traje la cena, supuse que te habías pasado el día limpiando.

-¿Qué has traído?

-Comida china. También te traje un trozo de tarta de chocolate de la pastel…

-Vamos, que el contárselo a Scorpius ha salido terriblemente mal.

-No hablo en el resto del día. Supongo que a él le costará más que a mí o que a Zabinni. Al fin y al cabo él…

-Sí, lo sé. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. He limpiado mi cuarto para que parezca que…

-¿Por qué has tenido que limpiarlo? Si no lo usas únicamente cuanto tienes que preparar alguna presentación importante.

-Ya pero resulta evidente que si dos personas duermen juntas habiendo espacio de sobra es porque les une algo más que una relación casero-inquilino.

-¿Será provisional, verdad?

-Sólo hasta que Rose encuentre un apartamento– Lily se acercó a Theo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Lily se puso de puntillas para llegar al cuello del chico, donde comenzó a repartir pequeños besos desde detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula.

-Lily…

-Antes de continuar ¿Podrías llamar a Baltasar?

-¿Para qué?

-Mi prima probablemente traerá bastante equipaje como hace siempre y en tu coche no entraría ni la mitad. Además, probablemente cuando llegue necesite tumbarse. Dile a Baltasar que lo haga por su pelirroja favorita.

-¿Tanto equipaje trae para necesitar un monovolumen?

-Siempre; Rose es mucho de llevar cosas por si las moscas.

-Está bien. No sé si estará en casa.

-Es por esto por lo que te quiero siempre haces las cosas que te pido sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Si serás zalamera – Theo se agachó su cabeza para juntar su frente con la de ella- Y creo que esta noche sí que te pediré algo a cambio.

Theo buscó su móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo, marcó el número de su amigo él cual contestó rápidamente.

-¿Sabes algo de Scorpius?

-Se saluda antes. ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de Scorpius?

-Le llamé hace un rato pero no me contestó. Bueno ¿Qué querías?

-¿Nos acompañarías mañana a buscar a Rose al aeropuerto? Lily cree que sería mejor tu coche reitera que sería un gran favor para tu pelirroja favorita.

-¿A qué hora llega el vuelo?

-A las seis

-Pasaré por ahí hacia las cinco y cuarto.

-Gracias. – Lily le pidió el móvil – Y un beso por parte de Lily. Theo colgó.

-¿Qué pasó con Scorpius?

-Se cerró en banda incluso gritó a Baltasar.

-Pues cuando se entere de que Rose va a andar por ahí.

-Baltasar lo sacó a colación.

-Dejemos el tema; teniendo en cuenta que nos tendremos que levantar a las cinco nos queda poco tiempo de despedida.

Theo acariciaba un mechón del pelo de Lily, la cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos. En cuanto su prima se bajara del avión permitirse hacer eso se le acabaría por tiempo indefinido. Suspiró.

-¿Cómo crees que estará Weasley? – preguntó Zabinni – Digo, no creo que se haya puesto como una vaca ni se haya casado pero ¿Quién sabe?

-Está soltera, me lo dijo Lily. Supongo que seguirá siendo la chica que conocimos, Lily hace que no la ve un año.

-¿Qué tal llevas lo de que se venga a vivir con vosotros?

-Mal pero va a ser temporal. Lily lo ha arreglado todo para que parezca que sólo somos compañeros de piso.

-Sabes que si te agobias siempre puedes venirte conmigo. – Baltasar guiñó un ojo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarle más de lo necesario – comentó una dormida Lily.

-Hasta dormida me tiene que rebatir algo. Esperemos que no se le pegue nada de su prima durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

-Esperemos. ¿Es esa salida la que hay que tomar?

-Sí. Vete despertándola en lo que aparcamos.

-Leonnie – susurró Theo en su oreja – hemos llegado.

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde está?

-Ese avión debe ser el suyo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, sino la perderemos. Venga – Lily comenzó a zarandear a Theo.

-Ni que se fuera a perder, Lil'

-Lo más probable es que le pase eso. Salid ya.

Se bajaron del coche; Lily iba varios pasos adelante dispuesta a llegar lo antes posible a la puerta de desembarque. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a su prima. Cuando llegó a dicho lugar, bastante gente se estaba alejando del lugar deseosos de llegar a sus casas y allí estaba Rose tumbada en un banco, medio grogui, con la ropa desarreglada y ocho maletas de diferentes tamaños alrededor.

-Rosie…Rosie – su prima fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco hasta que los ojos de color zafiro se concentraron en el punto que la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Lillian! ¡Has venido a buscarme!

-No iba a ser de otra manera. Me acompaña mi casero y un amigo de él. Además los conoces.

-¿Los conozco? Pero si yo no conozco a nadie que sea francés, sólo a uno de los _amigos_ de Lor… ¿Nott? ¿Zabinni? ¿Sois vosotros? Lily , mira a ver qué pastillas he tomado yo para hacer este viaje, me las dio Lorcan asique a saber, en una de estas eran alucinógenos por eso me sentaron tan mal. Sí, fijo que sí.

-No estás soñando, Weasley. Somos nosotros.

Rose miró a Nott; se le notaba cambiado, era más fuerte y se había dejado barba lo que le hacía ver más maduro. Zabinni no dejaba de mirarla con cara de interrogante cuando Rose se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño producto de la madicación para dormir.

Scorpius tomaba su té negro mientras veía a través de los ventanales de su apartamento el ajetreo mañanero de hombres y mujeres de negocios que comenzaban su jornada laboral. Ya estaba preparado para salir, ir hasta la universidad, revisar las listas y rezar porque la Weasley no fuera la alumna adjuntada a él, el jefe de su departamento. Dudaba mucho que pudiera controlarse si la chica estaba a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. Tomo una última fresa y dejó el poso del té en el fregadero.

Al meterse en el ascensor se miró en los espejos interiores del mismo, peinando su melena para atrás; en el piso siguiente se paró, entró la vecina del séptimo de la cual Scorpius no recordaba el nombre pero a la que saludó con un asentamiento de cabeza.

A Scorpius no le gustaba demasiado la compañía de la gente; había aprendido desde pequeño que él no era querido por los demás como esos Weasleys, todo por los fallos que su padre cometió en su adolescencia.

Cinco años sin pensar en ellos y en menos de 24h ya había vuelto a su vida todo ese resentimiento acumulado. Se serenó antes de salir del ascensor para coger su bicicleta; sabía que se veía ridículo vestido de traje y en bici pero aparcar el coche en las cercanías de la universidad era un horror.

Llegó antes de lo previsto por lo que tuvo que esperar en la entrada a que abrieran las oficinas; el humo de tabaco le llegó a la nariz. Otra cosa que no le gustaba. La mujer de la oficina llegó casi sin resuello, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que entrara.

Scorpius tardó unos minutos en la puerta para esperar que la mujer se colocara en su puesto de trabajo. Entró después de lanzar una mirada desdeñosa al chico que fumaba a escasos metros de él.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Tan diligente como siempre. Supongo que vendrá por saber quién será su alumna.

-¿Alumna?

-Sí, hemos decidido asignarle a la única chica que se ha presentado. Es inglesa asique supongo que tendrán menos roces de personalidad.

-¿Inglesa?

-Sí, tiene un nombre gracioso. Rose Weasley.

_Perfecto._

-Entiendo. ¿Cuándo se incorporaría?

-Nos mandó un correo ayer, se incorporará mañana mismo. ¿Tiene alguna duda, Sr. Malfoy?

-Sí ¿Podría cambiarme de alumna?


	3. Profesor

_Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este os guste también. Me temo que no podré subir nada más hasta el jueves mínimo. Os dejo un par de links para que veáis como iba más o menos vestida Rose en un punto de la historia, ya sabéis, quitáis los espacios y listo._

_http:/www. /cgi/set?id=38576144&.locale=es_

_Y este es para que veáis como me imagino yo a Rose, puede que os guste o que no pero la imaginación es libre así que si ya tenéis un prototipo pues nada. Muchas gracias por leerme._

_http:/www. /red_hair_shades-every_red_hair/thing?id=18780818_

_-Nos mandó un correo ayer, se incorporará mañana mismo. ¿Tiene alguna duda, Sr. Malfoy?_

_-Sí ¿Podría cambiarme de alumna? _

-¿Disculpe? Creo que no le he entendido bien.

-Me ha entendido perfectamente. Le he dicho que si podría cambiarme de alumna.

-Lo lamento pero no va a ser posible. El resto de alumnos están asignados ya.

-Pero no creo que el resto de profesores hayan acudido aquí a conocer a su alumno ¿Me equivoco?

-No, señor Malfoy. Usted ha sido el único. Lamento mucho la molestia; podría organizar el cambio de la Señorita Weasley para comienzo del segundo cuatrimestre. Es lo único que puedo hacer, señor Malfoy.

-Siempre se podría reducir el número de plazas ofrecidas.

-Eso no me compete a mí…

-Por supuesto, las plazas son sufragadas por donaciones desinteresadas que no le competen a usted. Buenos días. – dijo con su tono más Malfoy.

Scorpius abandonó la oficina con mal sabor de boca; no le gustaba nada comportarse como su abuelo haría si una situación similar le ocurriera a él. Se acercó al lugar donde había dejado su bicicleta, la cual le había sido robada ya que únicamente quedaba el candado en la acera. Scorpius suspiró para serenarse, sería un día largo lo mejor que podía hacer era solucionar primero el hecho de que Rose Weasley llegara a ser su alumna. Sacó su teléfono móvil – regalo de Lily para que formara parte de la humanidad en lo que a comunicación se refiere aunque no era de su agrado, él prefería hablar cara a cara – y buscó en la lista de contactos a su padre.

Apenas sonaron dos timbres, el teléfono le devolvió el sonido de la voz la secretaria de su padre.

-Despacho del Señor Malfoy dígame.

-Soy Scorpius, páseme con mi padre.

-Por supuesto Señor Malfoy.

A Scorpius no le gustó sentir el miedo de la mujer en su voz y deseaba no tener la voz tan parecida a sus antecesores. Se encaminó calle abajo, dispuesto a llegar caminando al museo.

-Dime hijo.

-Padre, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

-No voy a rescindir ninguna de las becas.

-¿Cómo sabías que te llamaba por eso?

-El hecho de que seas mi hijo, por mucho que a ti te pese, hace que te conozca bastante más de lo que crees.

-¿Sabías que _ella_ se postulaba?

-Me lo dijo su madre en el Ministerio, no le di más importancia. Es una chica brillante, seguro que trabajará bien. Adiós hijo.

La línea se cortó dejando a un semienfurecido Scorpius con cara de alelado esperando en un paso de cebra. En la acera de enfrente había una chica pelirroja arreglándose el cabello en un moño.

La imagen de Rose – tal como la recordaba, con el uniforme de animadora, el largo pelo alisado y con todos sus primos matones a su alrededor- se formó en su cabeza, preso de la rabia, marcó el número de Theo.

-¡Buenos días, Scorpius! ¿Qué tal estás?

Scorpius pudo oír las risas de fondo de Lily seguidas de unas más graves que supuso que eran de Zabinni.

-Bastante furioso. Weasley es nuestra alumna y mi padre no quiere rescindir el dinero entregado para las becas. ¿Un día genial, a que si? Y eso que son solo las nueve. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada. ¿Ya estás en el Museo?

-No, estoy cerca.

-Si esperas diez minutos pasamos a recogerte.

-Os estaré esperando en la plaza.

Theo cortó la llamada en manos libres, su mirada se cruzó con la de Zabinni que ahora iba en el asiento del copiloto. Lily enrollaba uno de los cortos rizos de Rose – la cual seguía durmiendo- en sus dedos. Fue la primera en romper el hielo

-Va a ser un desastre. Theo, primero déjame a mí y a Rose en casa. Zab, ¿Me ayudas con las maletas?

-Claro preciosa. No sabía que tu prima tuviera tanta imaginación cuando sueña. ¿Siempre toma tantos tranquilizantes?

-No, sólo cuando va en avión. No le gustan las alturas, especialmente en movimiento; si toma tranquilizantes no se entera de nada.

-¿Y si tiene que hacer escala?

-Lorcan iba con ella. Si tiene que hacer algún viaje, supongo que iré yo con ella.

-¿Lorcan Scarmander? – Zabinni tragó saliva.

-Sí, el hermano de Lysander. Iban en el curso anterior al vuestro, uno más que yo.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Va a venir él?

-No creo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Digamos que Lorcan es a mí lo que Rose es a Scorpius.

-¿Te hacía algo en Hogwarts?

-Se metía con él por ya sabes… ser homosexual.

Lily se empezó a reír despertando a Rose en el proceso, que confusa, se incorporó en el asiento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Lily? ¿Ya hemos llegado?

-No, todavía no. Nos queda pasar esa rotonda. – contestó Theo.

-Ah, vale. ¿Por qué te ríes así leonnie? – respondió secamente Rose.

-Que te lo cuente Zabinni que yo ahora mismo no puedo.

Rose dirigió su mirada a Baltasar, que miraba incómodo por la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué se ríe mi prima, Zabinni?

-Le debe resultar muy gracioso que Lorcan Scarmander me acosara en Hogwarts por ser gay.

-Resulta un tanto extraño, si te soy sincera.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Weasley?

-Lorcan es gay. Y de eso estaba muy seguro ya en Hogwarts, no creo que fuera él. Quizás era Lysander.

-No, era Lorcan.

-Ya hemos llegado – anunció Theo. - ¿Quieres que te subamos las maletas, Weasley? No creo que podáis vosotras con todas.

-Muchas gracias, Nott. Llámame Rose, si no te importa, con eso de que vamos a vivir juntos no es plan de tratarse por el apellido. Tú también puedes llamarme así si te apetece Zabinni.

-Me puedes llamar Baltasar.

-Y a mí Theo – dijo cuando salía del coche para ir al maletero- No sé qué traerás en estas maletas pero pesan a rabiar.

-He traído mis libros, sólo los más esenciales.

-Son ocho maletas – comentó Baltasar.

-Apuesto a qué sólo una trae ropa ¿Me equivoco Rosie?

Rose sólo pudo sonreír a la par que se sonrojaba mientras salía del coche para colaborar en la subida de maletas al apartamento.

Llevaban casi toda la mañana trabajando en el más mortal de los silencios. Scorpius no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que había descubierto que habían ido a recoger a Rose al aeropuerto.

Theo se fijaba en los movimientos sistemáticos de su amigo, se le notaba tenso incluso cuando leía. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que ocurriría mañana cuando la chica llegara tan tranquilamente para encontrarse con Scorpius ¿Gritaría? ¿Se iría de ahí tan rápido como había llegado?

Rose no le había resultado una persona tan horrible al fin y al cabo. Era una chica muy distinta a la que se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio. Theo sólo podía preguntarse qué es lo que había pasado en esos siete años para que una persona cambiara tanto.

Baltasar miraba sin mirar los abecedarios gaélicos en busca de algún símbolo con similitudes entre los que adornaban una serie de vasijas y demás utensilios.

¿Lorcan Scarmander era gay? Imposible, siempre se había metido con él por eso. Que había pasado en esos siete años para que una persona cambiara tanto.

Lily observaba como su prima ordenaba sus libros según tamaños y colores en la precaria estantería que Theo había traído de a saber donde para su prima. Rose estaba muy favorecida, hacía un año que no la veía y a pesar de haber hecho alguna que otra videoconferencia, no se sentía igual. Aunque habría que hacer algo con su fondo de armario.

Tendría a su prima ahí durante ocho meses. Lily se levantó del butacón y corrió a abrazarla por la espalda. Rose pegó un bote del susto.

-¿Sabes que eres muy silenciosa Lilian?- dijo Rose - ¿Qué pasa?

-Te echaba de menos, todos lo hacen. ¿Por qué no te asientas en Inglaterra? Estoy segura que cualquier museo te cogería a ti entre millones.

-Sabes que es complicado volver a casa. Muchos recuerdos malos ¿Me comprendes?

-Ajá. Lo que no comprendo es cómo Lorcan te dejaba salir a la calle así. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a tener que hacer, verdad?

-¿Tarde de compras? – Lily asintió- Pero ¿Por qué? Apenas he deshecho las maletas.

-Ya lo harás mañana. Tienes que dar buena presencia a tu equipo.

-Sí, ya. El cual está formado por Baltasar Zabinni, Theodore Nott y mi futuro jefe Scorpius Malfoy. El karma es cruel.

Lily rió por compromiso. Lo que los chicos le habían contado sobre lo que Rose, el resto de sus primos y los animales de sus hermanos les habían hecho; no había justicia divina o energía cósmica que pudiera intervenir.

Rose estaba en la habitación que su prima le había arreglado; Lily no sólo había limpiado, sino que también le había comprado sábanas azules de las que tanto le gustaban a ella. Por no mencionar los cereales. Su prima era un cielo, por eso a Rose no le había extrañado que sus dos excompañeros de curso fueran amigos de ella.

La que se había comportado como una bastarda siempre fue ella; a Rose se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de sólo pensar que se tendría que enfrentar cara a cara con Scorpius Malfoy en menos de una hora. Su jefe a partir de ese momento.

Terminó de colocar el último par de zapatos en el armario para terminar de recoger las maletas y pasó a revisar otra vez su bolso y la ropa que llevaría. Lily había sido el artífice de todo por lo que el look propuesto no resultaba estrafalario ni llamativo sino elegante a la par que práctico.

Rose miró el reloj de su mesita, decidió comenzar a vestirse. Las medias transparentes que Lily le había puesto no eran de sus favoritas pero tenía que tragar con eso, al menos por un día.

Era una suerte que Theo fuera otro de sus supervisores y que vivieran temporalmente bajo el mismo techo ya que así no tendría que gastarse apenas dinero en transportes. Rose terminó de abrocharse la camisa y se miró en el espejo; daba una buena impresión si quizá su pelo estuviera menos revuelto esa mañana. Volvió a revisar su bolso y sus notas y salió de la habitación para encaminarse al salón, donde estaba Theo.

-Buenos días. Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Te vas sin desayunar?

-Nunca desayuno, no me sienta bien.

-¿Sabes que eso es fatal para tu organismo, verdad?

-Sí, pero es la costumbre. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, claro. Sígueme.

Rose siguió al chico el cual, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba muy atractivo en traje. Un pensamiento idiota cruzó por su mente.

-Theo ¿Voy bien así a la presentación?

-Sí, Rose. Creo que vas a ser la única que vaya más o menos bien. Normalmente los alumnos suelen venir un tanto…desaliñados.

-Gracias, Theo. ¿Vamos a ir en coche?

-Por ser tu primer día sí, pero mañana ya vendremos andando. Fíjate bien en el camino que los jueves libro y tendrás que ir sola. – Theo le guiñó un ojo.

-Vale – Rose sonrió. Le sorprendía que ese chico llegara a ser tan espontáneo.

El trayecto – que ya era corto andando- se pasó en menos de diez minutos teniendo incluso que esperar en una retención. Theó aparcó en la zona de empleados, se bajó y le abrió la puerta para el asombro de Rose.

-Wow. ¡Qué caballero! Muchas gracias.

-No es nada, ven, vayamos a conocer al resto. Nosotros estamos en el departamento de traducción y restauración, por eso nos has sido asignada. Prácticamente vendrás aquí todos los días aunque creo que tienes que ir a la universidad unas dos o tres semanas en el cuatrimestre.

-Ajá. ¿Cuántos sois?

-Tres, aunque en nuestra planta hay más departamentos.

-Osea que sois Baltasar, Malfoy y tú.

-Sí – Theo se rascó la cabeza – Escucha Rose, puede que el comportamiento de Scorpius no sea el mejor de todos pero te pido que le disculpes. Con tú llegada está bastante alterado. Sabes, por todo lo que paso en Hogwarts y eso…

-Lo entiendo – A Rose se le ensombreció el rostro – Theo, no me gustaría estar a malas con todo el equipo por mis idioteces ¿Serías capaz de perdonarme al menos durante el tiempo que yo esté en presencia de Malfoy? No quiero crear un ambiente tenso, bastante hice yo ya.

-Tranquila, hace mucho que dejé en el pasado todo eso. Además, ayer a Baltasar le caíste muy bien cuando hablabas en sueños.

-¿Hablé en sueños? – en la última palabra le salió un gallo - ¿Qué dije?

-Yo no te escuchaba muy bien, estaba conduciendo pero creo que era algo sobre arañas gigantes.

-¿Y no me movía?

-No, estabas tumbada ¿Te ocurre a menudo?

-Son pesadillas recurrentes, desde pequeña las he tenido. Ha habido veces en las que incluso he gritado como si me estuvieran torturando. Me muevo mucho y hablo. Es lo peor del mundo, hay días en los que no puedo dormir.

-Deberías ir al médico ¿Qué tal dormiste esta noche?

-Bastan…

Una tos seca sonó a espaldas de la pareja, la cual estaba a las puertas del ascensor. Allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy. Rose no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. El chico había crecido más si le era posible, se le habían cuadrado los hombros y su pelo estaba largo, dándole un aire aun más aristocrático a sus angulosas facciones. Rose miró a los ojos mercurio del chico, que parecían hacerle un examen técnico a ella también.

Theo carraspeó incómodo, el reencuentro podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Scorpius Malfoy, nuestra alumna, Rose Weasley.

-Buenos días – dijo Rose.

-Igualmente. ¿Podríamos comenzar ya la jornada? Llegáis con diez minutos de retraso, el criptólogo Baltasar Zabinni ya está en su labor por lo que no ha podido venir a recibirla.

-Lo sé. Lo mencionó ayer. ¿Qué parte me tocará hacer a mí…? disculpe ¿Cómo debería llamarle? – Rose esperaba que el chico dejara de ser tan distante con ella o sino la convivencia sería un desastre.

-Dado que usted es mí alumna, profesor Malfoy _( imaginaos un tono de voz similar al de Snape, casi me muero de la risa escribiendolo)._ Su labor será la de observar cómo trabajamos, en concreto yo, que soy su jefe durante este curso ¿Entendido? – Scorpius levantó la cabeza altanero, le gustaba esa sensación de poder sobre la chica.

Sí, profesor Malfoy.

_Sublime._Oír a la chica decir eso había sido sublime; reanudó el viaje a la sala de investigación con la pareja a sus espaldas. El sonido de los zapatos de la chica resonaba contra el linóleo del suelo, haciendo eco. A Scorpius le habría sido imposible reconocer en ella a su excompañera de curso de no haber estado al lado de su amigo. Si bien su cuerpo se mantenía igual de atlético que cuando iban al instituto, su manera de vestir no era igual y qué decir de su pelo. La lacia melena pelirroja había cambiado radicalmente, ahora la chica tenía el cabello corto y rizado dándole un aspecto más aniñado.

Zabinni salió en ese momento de su despacho, dos plantas por encima de la sala, uniéndoseles en el camino. En vez de ponerse a su lado, continuó para posicionarse al lado de la chica.

-¡Buenos días, Rose! ¿Qué tal has dormido? – Baltasar rio.

-¡Hola, Baltasar! Esta noche no te habrías podido reír de mí.

Scorpius se giró asombrado ¿Por qué su amigo, que veinticuatro horas atrás se había comportado según su naturaleza, saludaba tan animosamente a la razón de sus pesadillas? Lo único en lo que pudo pensar es que sus amigos sufrían amnesia y que no eran capaces de recordar lo que ella y el resto de sus familiares les habían hecho. Sí, tenía que ser eso. No había otra razón.

Rose observaba como el _profesor _Malfoy estudiaba atentamente una de las vasijas que les habían sido enviadas desde un yacimiento en Escocia. Era increíble el brillo en sus ojos mientras observaba una a una las inscripciones. Poco a poco, Rose se fue inclinando también sobre el objeto interesada en averiguar qué es lo que él encontraba tan fascinante. Él giraba lentamente la pieza sobre un soporte; en algún momento, se dio cuenta de que la chica también estaba analizando el objeto como se dio cuenta de la apertura de la blusa de la chica, revelando más de lo deseado. Mientras Rose se fijaba en un detalle de color grana en vez del azul, predominante en las inscripciones, se fijó en como la mirada del chico se dirigía hacia otro lugar mucho más actual y vivo.

Disimuladamente se incorporó. Colocándose la blusa adecuadamente.

-Siento haberle desconcentrado, prosiga.

-Gracias, Srta. Weasley.

Rose hizo una pequeña nota mental. _No __volveré __a __dejar __escoger __a __Lily __mi __ropa, __no , __ni __por __lo __más __sagrado._

Scorpius intentó volver a enfocar su atención en el objeto, evadiéndose del resto de la sala. _Tendré __que __hablar __con __Theo __para __que l__e __diga __lo __que __es __adecuado __para __venir __a __trabajar, __sí, __es __lo __mejor __que __podemos __hacer __por __el __bien __de __la __convivencia._


	4. Dante

_Bien, antes que nada, todos los que esperabáis a que actualizara esta historia antes mil perdones. Los exámenes de bachiller comenzaron el día después y todavía no han acabado pero no podía atrasarlo más. En este capítulo hay un poquitín más de acción pero todavía no ocurre nada entre nuestros protagonistas de relevante importancia. Otra vez os pido perdón y esto va sonar muy a cara dura pero...un review me haría muy feliz para ver si os gusta el Scorpius que se muestra en este capítulo._

Rose estaba sentada en el Starbucks que se encontraba en el interior del museo bebiendo con asco ese vaso de agua tintada que según los carteles era un café solo. Siempre le pasaba igual, por un motivo otro, nunca era capaz de disfrutar de buen café. Probablemente después le daría ganas de vomitar. Necesitaba comer algo pero ninguno de los postres de la tienda le abría el apetito. Mañana traería una magdalena, tendría que ir a comprar los materiales ya que dudaba que Lily tuviera en casa los necesarios.

Decidió levantarse y volver con el equipo. El descanso todavía no había acabado pero prefería no hacer nada mal el primer día.

A medida que caminaba hacia los despachos se cruzó con el resto de estudiantes de su curso.

-Eh, tú. ¡Pelirroja! ¿Tú estás en nuestro curso, verdad? – preguntó un chico con acné y gafas de pasta. Rose asintió- Nos han dado el resto del día libre. Puedes irte a casa.

-Vale, gracias por decírmelo.

Rose apuró el paso, no quería que Theo se fuera sin ella. Los zapatos que le había escogido Lily no se los volvería a poner, le dificultaban el poder andar a paso ligero. Según se alejaba de la zona de las tiendas, la cantidad de gente disminuía; para cuando llegó a la zona de acceso de personal, no había nadie allí a excepción del despacho que correspondía a Malfoy.

Dado que era su única posible fuente de información para saber donde estaba Theo, decidió ir a preguntarle. Rose asomó la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta; sorprendiéndose al ver al chico reclinado en la silla con los ojos cerrados. No quería estropearle el momento pero era necesario. Rose picó levemente en la puerta abierta, los ojos del chico de abrieron al instante, centrándose en ella.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿Sabrías decirme dónde está Theo? Tiene que llevarme a casa y no le encuentro.

-Se fue hace rato. Supongo que se olvidó de ti.

Una sonrisa cruel se le dibujó inconscientemente tras haber soltado tal comentario.

-La próxima vez disimula, sigo delante de ti.

-¿Quién te dice que estaba intentando disimular? No soy tan hipócrita como otros.

-¿Perdón? ¿Estás intentando decirme algo? – la voz se le escapó a Rose más aguda de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué iba yo a tener algo que decirte a ti? – Scorpius se incorporó - ¿Acaso nos sentimos aludidos?

-¡Já! ¡Más quisieras asqueroso hurón!

-¡No me llames así, rastrera comadreja!

-¡Te llamaré como me dé la gana! ¡Imbécil!

-¡Subida!

-¡Fregona!

-¡Estás tú para hablar, arbusto!

-¡Asocial!

Scorpius paró en seco la retahíla de motes que le había aplicado a la chica durante el instituto al igual que ella había hecho con él, dándose cuenta de lo que se habían acercado el uno al otro con la pelea. Los ojos de la chica reflejaban una pena que sabía bien a qué se debía.

-Te pondré un expediente disciplinario por insultar a tu superior. – Rose abrió la boca para protestar – Sin rechistar a no ser que quieras otro. Ahora, si esperas a que recoja mis cosas, yo te acercaré a casa de Theo. Estoy seguro de que ha tenido que ir a recoger a Lily. Espera aquí.

Scorpius abandonó la sala dejando a una compungida Rose cuyos ojos estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Nunca se había sentido bien cuando se comportaba como una bastada con el chico y no era capaz de comprender cómo incluso después de haber pasado tiempo, le era imposible mantener el control en su presencia. Una lágrima se escapó, haciendo que otras dos le siguieran, siendo Scorpius, que había vuelto de saber Merlín donde, testigo de ello.

-¿Estás lista? – Rose sólo pudo asentir – Sígueme.

Ella obedeció, siguiendo al chico unos pasos por detrás. Su figura vestida de negro se recortaba perfectamente contra las claras paredes, haciendo que irremediablemente te fijaras en él. Si alguna de las _amigas_de Rose del instituto le vieran ahora, estaba segura que venderían sus almas sólo para que él les dirigiera la mínima cantidad de desprecio que había recibido por parte de ellas.

Rose hipó producto de contener el llanto mientras que un vago recuerdo de quinto curso se formó en su cabeza; en ese recuerdo no sólo había humillado al chico, sino que también se había comportado como una zorra al engañar a otra chica de su curso para que creyera que Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella y se ilusionara. Rose se sintió despreciable consigo misma otra vez más en su corta vida.

-Ya hemos llegado. Sé que no es una carroza pero no tenía pensado tener que llegar compañía en el viaje de vuelta.

Rose sólo pudo sonreír levemente; Scorpius estaba quitándole las cadenas a una bici en la que no cabrían los dos ni aunque fueran contorsionistas. Rose vio como Malfoy se subía a ella elegantemente.

-¿Qué? ¿No pretendes montarte? Mira que me voy.

Scorpius comenzó a pedalear alejándose de la chica, la cual corrió cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico se había movido.

-¿Cómo hago para subirme?

-¿No sabes montarte en bici? Te creía más lista, Weasley.

- Sí que sé ¿Cómo pretendes que vayamos dos?

- Tú siéntate en el sillín, agarrándote con una mano al mismo y con la otra… a mí.

- Es..es..está bien.

Rose hizo las cosas tal y como Malfoy le había dicho, agarrándose con una mano a la cintura de él.

-Si bajas un poco más la mano me vendría mejor… o sea… no quiero decir que tengas que…bueno – Scorpius bajó la mirada turbado.

-Entiendo – Rose colocó la mano un poco más abajo, en una zona en la que la que ahora se sentía turbada ahora, era ella.

-Vayamos yendo. Iré despacio.

Scorpius comenzó a pedalear para salir a la superficie, donde ya casi no había gente. Scorpius intentaba concentrarse en la carretera y en evitar que la chica cayera. La posición de su mano no ayudaba nada a mantener su concentración intacta, haciéndole darse cuenta del tiempo que llevaba sin mantener contacto con una mujer que no fueran su madre, su abuela, Lily o su asistenta.

Scorpius sabía que no debía sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido en el despacho aunque no podía evitar sentirse mal, había visto a la chica llorar. Su madre le había educado bien y cuando se hacía llorar a una mujer, uno debía disculparse o al menos, intentar ser más correcto.

Scorpius resopló mientras giraba en una calle que estaba próxima a la casa de Theo. Vio luz en el departamento asique el tener que llevar a la chica se acabaría pronto.

-Mira, están en casa. Me puedo bajar aquí ya que el semáforo está en rojo. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Rose no estaba segura de si debía besar al chico en la mejilla o simplemente marcharse. Optó por la segunda opción, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de la mano una vez estuvo en el portal. Rose vio marchar al chico mientras abría la puerta. El ascensor estaba vacío en la primera planta, decidió ser un poco vaga y montarse en él. El día no había resultado tan desastroso como ella lo había planteado aunque había recibido una amonestación.

Llegó a su piso, se bajó del ascensor y se dirigió a su puerta, abriéndola sin plantearse lo que podía encontrar detrás.

Las llaves de Rose cayeron al suelo mientras que un Theo que únicamente vestía los pantalones del traje – con un bulto bastante prominente en cierta zona – saltaba al sillón orejero y una colorada Lily se colocaba debidamente la falda y se ponía de nuevo la blusa color verde botella.

-Esto…Rose…tiene una explicación –comentó Lily nerviosa– Theo sólo me estaba ayudando con… bueno…ya sabes lo complicado que es este traje y…él…estaba…bueno

Rose chilló entusiasmada interrumpiendo la pobre excusa de su prima.

-¿Tú vas a ser mi futuro primo? ¡Lily! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Me hubiera buscado un piso en vez de incomodaros a vosotros. Oye, vosotros seguid a lo vuestro que yo me voy a mi cuarto. Mañana hablaremos tú y yo, leoncita. Y Nott, trátamela bien – Rose le guiñó un ojo. Recogió las llaves del suelo y se encerró en su habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a saltar en la cama ¡Había descubierto quien era el que volvía loca a su prima! ¡Y no era otro que Theodore Nott! Esto se lo llegaban a decir cinco años antes y le hubiera sido imposible creérselo.

Rose ahogó una carcajada contra la almohada. No quería volver a interrumpir a la pareja, a la cual hacía bastante tiempo que no oía en el salón.

Rose se desvistió, dejando la ropa tal cual caía en el suelo, dispuesta a darse una ducha tan larga como le fuera posible.

Scorpius cenaba una manzana sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana de su cocina. Miraba distraídamente a través del ventanal de su Pent-house. El encuentro con Rose Weasley había sido un tanto tenso sin mencionar el incidente al final de la jornada.

Había decidido que no daría parte, ya cambiaría de alumno en el cuatrimestre siguiente.

El teléfono sonó en el salón, Scorpius no se molestó en ir a cogerlo probablemente serían Baltasar o Theo. El contestador sonó, Scorpius tenía la certeza de que sería Theo.

-Scorpius, Rose nos ha pillado a mí y a Lily. Quiere mudarse para que podamos .. – Theo no se lo digas –Tranquila, él ya sabe de nuestras…-Cállate, no quiero que nos oiga Rose…Scorpius ¿Dejarías que Rose se quedara contigo? - esa era la voz de Lily- Te pagaría alquiler por supuesto y así irías al trabajo junt…

La capacidad del mensaje se acabo ahí, un atónito Scorpius se quedó con un trozo de manzana en la boca entreabierta ¿Había sido engañado por su propio sentido del oído?

No lo había sido. Su casa había pasado en menos de tres semanas a ser un lugar irreconocible para él. Rose Weasley, con la que apenas coincidía ya que ella prefería estar con Theo y que había cambiado sus cursos en la universidad, estaba en casa las horas en las que él no estaba, haciendo de ella un infierno peor que el descrito por Dante.

La cocina apenas la había tocado, a excepción de una caja de cereales que según su información nutritiva, sólo aportaban azúcar –que Scorpius consideraba que a ella le sobraba.

El olor dulzón del perfume de la chica se había impregnado en cada parte de la casa. Incluso en su habitación le parecía que olía a ella. El era un caballero, pero un caballero que miraba bien porque su casa no se fuera a derrumbar. Haciendo caso omiso al no invadir la intimidad de otros, se vio obligado a entrar en la habitación que utilizaba la chica.

Scorpius casi entra en estado de shock al ver la ropa de la chica – al menos la que él creía que había usado esta semana – toda esparcida por el suelo. Una prenda azulada llamó su atención, curioso, la tomó entre sus manos.

Scorpius, de piel pálida como la nieve, adoptó un ridículo sonrojo al descubrir una pieza transparente de ropa interior de la chica – que a partir de ahora no podría evitar poner a la chica encima – que revelaba más parte _interior _que otra cosa.

El sonido de la puerta alertó a Scorpius, quien tiró la prenda al montón restante y salió de la habitación de la chica a tiempo para que pareciera que estaba relajándose en el salón.

Rose cerró distraída la puerta con el pie mientras dejaba su maletín y carpetas en el recibidor. Se sacó su abrigo y se quitó los zapatos, que le mancaban horrores. Caminó hasta el sofá gris del chico que tanto le gustaba y se dispuso a relajarse al menos durante unas dos horas hasta que él llegara.

-Yo que tú, no me relajaba tanto, Weasley. Tienes que recoger tu habitación.

El bote que pegó Rose en el sofá se sintió hasta en los confines de la Tierra. La chica miró con ojos desorbitados al rubio cuya mirada destilaba algo peligroso.

-¿No sé supone que tendrías que estar trabajando? Hoy es jueves.

-Pedí el día libre, quería hablar contigo. No me gusta el desorden y contigo, el equilibrio mental que mi casa me otorgaba se ha desbaratado un poco. Asique, por favor, si no vas a recoger tus cosas, te ruego que te marches.

-¿Me estás echando? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Te he pagado el mes!

-Con lo que pagas tú no llega ni para cubrir el gasto que realizas en agua al ducharte. ¿Disfrutas ahogándote en agua o qué?

-Habla el Señor- me –pego-unos-baños-de-faraón-egipcio. ¡Por favor!

-¿De verdad quieres jugarte el dejar de tener un techo?

Rose iba a protestar otra vez pero se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón, y al fin y al cabo era su casa por lo que tendría que acatar sus normas.

-¿Sólo tengo que recoger mi habitación?

-Tu baño y la parte que has utilizado de mí biblioteca; lo hubiera hecho yo pero no sé que es para tirar y que es para guardar.

-Me voy a poner cómoda. Ahora vuelvo.

En cuanto la chica desapareció cerrando la puerta de su habitación, Scorpius sacó los cestos de la ropa sucia – había tenido que comprar otro para que el suyo no se desbordara.

-¡Ya puedes venir , Mr. Propper ¡

-¡Qué graciosa!

-¿A que sí?

El cerebro de Scorpius se paralizó al ver las piernas desnudas de la chica cubiertas por un pantaloncito corto de chándal y una sudadera muchas tallas mayor a la que la chica llevaría, que lo cubrían parcialmente.

-Vale, en este cesto pones la ropa sucia. Lo que no sea para lavar lo colocas en el sofá que mañana Adela te lo doblará.

Rose comenzó a colocar la ropa tirada en el suelo en el cesto. Siempre le habían dicho que era un desastre pero nunca nadie le había obligado a realizar semejante tarea como la que el chico- cuya sudadera sin mangas dejaba poco a la imaginación de una- le estaba obligando a hacer.

Acabo antes de lo previsto pero con Malfoy como capataz era previsible. El baño lo recogió por encima excusándose en que Adela se lo limpiaría el viernes.

La mayoría de los papeles que estaban en la biblioteca del chico eran apuntes que había estado pidiendo porque pensaba que los había perdido.

-¿A qué soy un hacha? He recogido todo muy rápido.

-¿Tanto te cuesta hacerlo a su debido tiempo? Espero que no sé vuelva a repetir o sino…

-Me echarás del piso – terminó cansinamente Rose - ¿Te hace un chino? Recoger me ha dado hambre.

-¿Quieres llenarte de hidratos de carbono antes de ir a dormir? Pobre organismo tuyo.

-Para un día que quiero cenar.

-¿No cenas habitualmente?

-No, nunca. Tampoco deayuno.

-¿Perdón? Eso va tener que cambiar. ¿Tú sabes todo el daño que le hace el no comer a tu organismo? Normal que estés tan flacucha.

-Yo estoy perfecta.

-No das ni para hacer un caldo. Mañana desayunarás conmigo. Y olvídate de Theo, tú superior soy yo.

Scorpius terminó su sentencia seriamente. Rose no pudo evitar sonreí, se levantó, se cuadró y realizó un saludo militar.

-¡Sí, mi sargento!

-¿Qué haces ahora? – dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Ya que vas a ser la máxima autoridad aquí, serás mi sargento. ¡Vas a tenerme subyugada a ti en todos los campos de tu vida! ¡Espero que eso te haga feliz!

La sonrisa de Scorpius se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. Se levantó furioso del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes mirar a Rose – la cual se había quedado helada en el sofá – y mirarla una última vez.

-No me gusta que nadie esté subyugado a alguien. Verte a ti subyugada a mí sólo me parecería patético y no, no me haría feliz. Mañana te quiero lista para el desayuno a las siete. Buenas noches, Weasley.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Rose vio como el chico desaparecía escaleras arriba. Siempre le había parecido una persona profunda aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie y ahora, por culpa de las idioteces que ella cometía – como siempre – se sentía mal.

Convencida de que no podría relajarse ahora, fue hasta la biblioteca. Todavía no le había hecho un análisis exhaustivo pero había visto muy buenos títulos en ediciones bastante caras. Un pequeño libro encuadernado en tapas rosa fucsia llamó su atención. Se tuvo que subir a una banqueta para llegar a él. Al alcanzarlo, del peso cayó al suelo, abriéndose y mostrando varias fotos.

Rose se bajó para recogerlo y que Scorpius no la riñera a la mañana siguiente. En cada una de las fotos se veía a un Scorpius sonriente acompañado por una chica de pelo negro con flequillo, hoyuelos y unos ojos verdes preciosos.

Rose miró el título del libro _Cómo __arreglar __una __pareja __en __ruinas, _había que ser una arpía para que se te ocurriera regalar un libro de este tipo a tu pareja; Rose, curiosa, quiso saber si dicha chica había puesto una dedicatoria. En efecto, escrita con tinta rosa, las palabras parecían burlarse de ella como le había ocurrido a ella años atrás.

_Scorpi, cariño. Conseguirás solucionar lo nuestro._

_Lucille_

Definitivamente tenía que averiguar quién era esa tal Lucille que regalaba a Malfoy tales libros para que él, lo solucionara todo.


	5. Mejora

Scorpius llevaba media hora preparando el desayuno para la chica, la cual todavía no había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación. Si bien se oía el ruido de la ducha y los gorgoritos desafinados que suponía que eran producidos por Rose.

Scorpius sonrió, nunca hubiera llegado a plantearse el vivir con Rose Weasley pero, contrariamente a lo que él había pensado, no se le hacía para nada cuesta arriba. A pesar de algún rozo tonto como el de anoche, el que pretendía arreglar con este desayuno.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por ella salió una Rose lista para irse.

-Buenos días, Scorpius.

-Buenos días a ti también.

Scorpius continuó preparando el desayuno para los dos. La cantidad de comida preparada alertó a Rose.

-¿Por qué te preparas tanta comida? ¿Vas a llevar parte al trabajo?

-No, es para los dos. Ayer te dije que esa manía tuya de no comer se iba a acabar.

-No es una manía –el rostro de Rose se ensombreció- No lo entenderías.

-Pues explícamelo- Scorpius comenzó a preparar las tostadas en la sartén cuando oyó un sollozo a su espalda. Sorprendido, se giró para ver a la chica cabizbaja sentada en uno de los taburetes. - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí,sí. Es sólo que, bueno… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

-¿Quieres contármelo? Yo solo quiero que desayunes. No hace falta que me lo digas ahora, Rose.

Rose sonrió al chico. Le había parecido muy dulce la repentina preocupación que él había mostrado hacia ella. Decidió tomar en la mano uno de los cuencos llenos de fruta cortada que Scorpius había preparado. Comenzó con los frutos del bosque, su fruta favorita, deleitándose en el sabor de los arándanos.

-Así me gusta, vitaminas. ¿Prefieres yogurt, queso o leche?

-Mmmm…yogurt. Tengo una idea.

-¿Mezclarlo con la fruta? – Rose solo pudo asentir- Llegas tarde, Weasley.

El bol del chico estaba cubierto por varias cucharadas de yogurt.

-¿Prefieres té o café?

-¿También tengo que tomar té o café? ¡Sólo faltaba que me hagas tomar cereales! No me gusta el té negro, prefiero café.

-Las tostadas los sustituirán, esos cereales no son buenos para ningún organismo vivo. Tranquila, hoy compraré café para ti.

-Pero…pero… ¡A mí me gustaban!

-Me lo agradecerás, créeme.

Scorpius se levantó de la mesa, cogió la tetera junto con las tostadas y las dispuso al lado de ambos.

-Eres muy lenta, Weasley. Yo ya casi he acabado.

-Comer rápido no es bueno –dijo con retintín Rose mordiendo un trozo de piña.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir preparando las bicicletas.

-Vale

Cuando Scorpius se hubo marchado, Rose se percató de que había dicho bicicletas. En plural. ¿Tendría que ir ella en bicicleta? Lo odiaba. No se le daba bien. Llevaba desde los 12 años sin montar en una.

En el momento en el que Rose acabó su té, Scorpius bajaba del piso de arriba con una bicicleta azul celeste.

-Está será tu bicicleta. Pensé que el color te gustaría. _Hace juego con tus ojos –_pensó para sí mismo.

-Gra…gracias. No sé andar muy bien en bici. Mañana por la mañana podríamos ir a practicar y hoy ir caminando.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de pena de la chica. Al final resultaba que la Rose que caminaba ufana por los pasillos del instituto debía ser nada más que una máscara.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, ambos estaban enfrascados en sus respectivos trabajos asignados. El silencio era tal, que se oía el ruido de las hojas del libro que Rose leía. Scorpius continuaba analizando la vasija.

Rose no podía parar de desviar la mirada hacia él. Desde que iban juntos a clase siempre le había pasado eso. Siempre acababa mirándole, bien fuera Historia, francés o cualquier otra materia.

Scorpius se sintió observado, miró por encima de sus gafas fijando su mirada en la chica.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada – Rose se sonrojó al verse descubierta. – Es solo que me gusta verte concentrado.

-Ah…bueno…si. Sigo a lo mío ¿Vale?

-Buenos días, chicos.

-Buenos días, Theo.

-Hoy estoy de un humor estupendo; vosotros parece que también.

-No quiero saber yo porque has amanecido de tan buen humor – dijo Baltasar entrando en la sala mientras guiñaba un ojo a Rose- Buenos días, Rose ¿Has tenido pesadillas hoy, preciosa?

-No, ninguna.

-Qué pena, me gustas cuando eres revoltosa y no te paras de mover sobre mi regazo.

-Baltasar, con esos comentarios ¿Cómo pretendes que me crea que eres gay?

Rose movió deliberadamente su pierna rozándola con la de Baltasar.

Rose, ten en cuenta que soy hombre. Y tu una chica muy hermosa, amore.

Ambos rompieron en amplias carcajadas. Scorpius miró interrogante a Theo, quien sonreía también. Con un gesto mudo, le señaló que se lo explicaría más tarde.

El trabajo en la oficina prosiguió sin más interrupciones. Rose se fue a la hora de la comida para asistir a uno de sus cursos. Baltasar se encontraba en su despacho, plantas más arriba, por lo que Theo vio el momento perfecto para hacer saltar a su amigo.

-¿Quisieras que se te arrimara tanto como a él, verdad?

Scorpius levantó la vista de una parte de la traducción que casi había terminado. La confusión plasmada en su cara.

-¿Quién, dices que quiero que se me arrime?

-Rose, tu _alumna. _Pelirroja, un poco más baja que nosotros. Con unos ojos azules que te siguen fascinando.

-¡¿Qué dices? Theodore, por favor.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, he dado en el clavo. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros? Hoy por la mañana Baltasar y yo no sabíamos si entrar, se os veía tan relajados juntos. Ella mirándote, tú mirándola.

-¡¿NOS ESTÁBAIS MIRANDO? Lily ha dañado gravemente vuestras maneras de actuar. Y Rose solo las ha trastocado más.

-¿Ahora es Rose? Uiuiuiui.

-Serás fantasma.

-Y tú idiota. Venga, si una vez me lo confesaste. ¿Qué te cuesta?

-Ese día no estaba en mi sano juicio. Además, el whisky ese que trajo tu hermano de Bulgaria únicamente me perjudicó más.

-Los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que dicen la verdad.

-Pamplinas, Nott vete a casa junto con Lily antes de que decida arrojarte algo a la cabeza.

Scorpius oyó la risa de Nott mientras salía. Scorpius, frustado, pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, lo que hizo que una pluma cayera, rompiéndose la carga de tinta manchándole entero.

Rose había ayudado a Adela, la mujer que Scorpius tenía empleada, durante toda la tarde. Gracias a ella, y con un muy buen uso de su astucia, consiguió descubrir que la tal Lucille no era otra que la ex novia de Scorpius. Ella le había engañado a él y después le echó todas las culpas a él y a su absorbente trabajo, haciéndole cargar con el peso de una relación rota. A las dos semanas, la chica le abandonó por el otro. De esto hacía tres años, los mismos que hacía desde que ella no pisaba suelo británico por una historia demasiado similar.

Adela le había explicado el funcionamiento del horno; lección que ella había aprovechado para preparar pollo al estilo Rose Weasley. Esperaba que al chico le gustase, era uno de sus mejores platos. Además, tenía algo importante que comunicarle a Scorpius.

Rose sintió el ascensor llegar y oyó como Scorpius abría la puerta con sus llaves. Sin saludar, el chico dejó todas sus cosas y subió a su habitación.

Confusa, Rose, decidió subir. Nunca había estado en la parte superior de la casa, era territorio exclusivo de Malfoy, pero no quería que su pollo se echara a perder.

Lo único que se oía era el agua caer; Rose se acercó a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido, suponiendo que era el baño que utilizaba Scorpius, decidió tocar levemente a la puerta.

Al momento, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Scorpius completamente mojado de cabeza a los pies –pasando por un torso que dejó en estado catatónico a nuestra pelirroja- y cuyo largo pelo le enmarcaba la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El mal tono utilizado por el chico hizo a Rose salir de su ensoñación.

-Ah…si. Es verdad…había preparado la cena para los dos. Si quieres bajar, pues te espero. Si no, buenas noches.

Rose dio media vuelta. Quería que el chico dijera que sí, que sí bajaba.

-Espera, Rose. Si me das cinco minutos estoy contigo abajo.

-Vale – una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Rose- Bajo corriendo que si no, no me da tiempo a prepararlo.

Un pollo menos después, una serie de halagos por parte de Scorpius sobre lo sabroso que estaba el pollo y la recomendación de que Rose podía ser quien preparará las cenas a partir del día de hoy; ambos se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá, cosa que nunca habían hecho.

Rose se tumbó cuan larga era, sus pies rozando la pierna de Scorpius; clara muestra de lo que se había estrechado su relación en apenas un día.

-Se me olvidaba, mañana desayunaremos en casa de Baltasar, es nuestra tradición; si prefieres no venir, lo entenderé. Pero te perderás la mejor tarta de chocolate del mundo.

-Eso es porque no has probado la mía.

-Si sabe tan bien como el pollo, quiero que un día la desayunemos. ¿Te apetece un café?

-¿A estas horas? Venga, va. ¿Vemos una película?

-Mmmm, claro. Escoge alguna que encuentres en ese armario de allí.

-Vale. Ah, Scorpius. Tienes correo, está en la encimera.

Scorpius fue a preparar el café de Rose y su té. Mientras ambos se calentaban, vio sobre la encimera un sobre azul que solo podía significar una cosa. Tras leerla, estaba más que seguro. Era uno de los invitados a la boda de Victoire Wealey y Teddy Lupin.

De vuelta al salón, se encontró con una Rose acurrucada contra la piel del sofá. La chica no había ni siquiera llegado a escoger una película. Scorpius no recordaba haberse demorado tanto. A decir verdad, él también estaba agotado.

Temeroso de despertar a la chica, que dormía plácidamente, la cubrió con una de las mantas.

Bostezando subió a su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se revolvía en sueños.

Un par de barrios más lejos, una pareja celebraba efusivamente sobre un sofá el hecho de que ambos acudirían a uno de los eventos que tanto querían compartir, aunque no se lo dijeran él uno a la otra.

_Bueno, he vuelto. Acepto el hecho de que no queráis seguir leyéndome después de tan larga espera. Durante el curso he sufrido una serie de altibajos, que al igual que el verano pasado, cuando inicié mis andaduras, espero arreglar. Muchas gracias de verdad a todas esas personitas que con vuestros comentarios me devolvisteis las ganas de seguir con ellos. Va por vosotros, que aunque no os conozca, me devolvéis mucho. _

_P.D. Disculpen también ese leve discurso ñoño producto de la euforia. Muchas gracias por leerme._


	6. Descubrimiento

CHAN,CHAN,CHAN! Nuevo chapter, espero que sea de vuestro agrado después de esta enorme tardanza. Os pido por favor que no me matéis, todavía soy joven :3 Espero que os guste!

Un agudo grito despertó a Scorpius de su apacible aunque desconcertante sueño. Miró el reloj digital que tenía sobre su mesilla de noche – una de las pocas cosas digitales que había en su casa. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, pronto tendría que irse preparando para ir a casa de la abuela de Zabini; por un momento pensó que lo había soñado pero un segundo grito – aún más doloroso- se oyó procedente del salón.

-¡Rose!

Cual rayo se levantó de la cama, corrió escaleras abajo hasta el salón para encontrarse a una Rose que se movía inquieta en sueños mientras lloraba, gritaba y se peleaba contra lo que parecía un monstruo invisible para él.

Se acercó al sofá, tocó levemente el hombro a Rose, lo que provocó que la chica se descontrolara más. Scorpius optó por la vía rápida, fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua fría y cuando estuvo al lado de Rose se lo derramó en la cara.

Rose despertó al momento sollozando y abrazándose a Scorpius, el cual no sabía qué hacer.

-Ha sido una pesadilla…hip…horrible…hip…Siento que hayas tenido que despertarme usando agua, he estropeado todo el sofá.

Scorpius la miró con una mezcla entre indignación y ternura.

-El sofá me da igual en estos momentos ¿Están son las pesadillas de las que hablaba Baltasar?

Rose sólo asintió en silencio mientras no paraba de hipar.

-Esta vez…hip…ha sido…lo pe…hip…or.

-¿Qué pasaba en ese sueño?

-Pesadilla.

-Eso sí, pesadilla.

-Me dejabais sola…hip… en la carretera, cerca de un bos…hip…que. No sé porqué me metí en el bosque y me empezaron a seguir unas…hip…arañas… gigantes.

-Tranquila, nunca podría hacerte eso. Podríamos ir preparándonos para ir a casa de Zabini, está bastante lejos. Además, creo que su abuela estará allí y no le gustan los retrasos.

-¿Estás seguro de que hip…no…hip pasará nada si voy? ¿No se molestará?

-Confío en que Baltasar ya la haya avisado, te aprecia mucho ¿sabes? Él nunca te abandonaría en un bosque infestado de arañas gigantes.

Rose sonrió a Scorpius al cual esa sonrisa le pareció tan genuina y única que no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

-Antes sólo tenía una pelirroja favorita; ahora dice que tiene otra más. Y que os tiene que proteger de nosotros dos; de mí y de Theo, claro.

Scorpius se sorprendió al oír la risa de Rose. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y tenía los ojos rojos de llorar pero aún así, él la veía bonita. Movió su cabeza de lado a lado para sacar semejante pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Scorpius, ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida para ver a esa mujer?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-La abuela de Baltasar se veía muy distinguida cuando aparecía por el instituto y Lorcan siempre me dijo que cuando tenían entrevista por…bueno ya sabes qué, esa mujer llenaba la estancia de un aura…

-Magnética ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Ella es así. En esa familia todos desprenden ese algo que te hace querer estar cerca de ellos. Tú vete normal.

-Scorpius, mi normal difiere mucho de vuestro normal. ¿Podríamos ir vestidos similar? Porfa, no quiero desentonar.

Rose vio como Scorpius fruncía en entrecejo, miraba para las escaleras y volvía a fijar su mirada en ella.

-Dime que tienes algún vestido negro. La señora Zabini valora mucho que una chica vaya de vestido.

-Tengo vestido negro, puede que incluso tenga hasta tres. ¿Por qué negro?

-Todo mi armario, por si no lo habías notado, es negro.

-También tienes ropa gris. Podríamos ir de gris los dos. Tengo unos vaqueros que…

-Vestido, enséñamelos.

-Está bien.

Rose se levantó, fue hasta su habitación. Buscó entre su ropa los vestidos negros, los cuales estaban colgados juntos a la izquierda del todo. Al salir de la habitación se tropezó con uno de los zapatos que había llevado el día anterior a clases.

-Aquí estoy. Estos son. – Rose los elevó todos, se sentía orgullosa de sus vestidos, a pesar de que presentía que no iban a satisfacer a Scorpius por no decir a la abuela de Zabini- ¿Dónde los coloco?

-En el respaldo del sofá, espera que te ayudo- en ese movimiento, Rose pudo disfrutar plenamente de la vista de los abdominales del chico- Yo creía que no íbamos a tener suerte, pero mira, un ganador.

Scorpius tomó el tercero de los vestidos, el cual tenía manga larga y escote barco. La falda era pegada al cuerpo hasta por las rodillas.

-Este creo que favorece mucho tu silueta. Además de que es muy elegante. Lily no tiene este tipo de ropa.

-Me lo regaló Lorcan, de los desfiles y esas cosas. Lily no tiene una figura tan atlética, tiene curvas.

-Ya, y las muestras no están hechas para mujeres sino para esqueletos andantes.

-Gracias, Scorpius.

-No lo decía con esa intención. ¿Qué problema tienes tú con la comida y las tallas? Oh, espera… ¿No tendrás…

-No, no la tengo. Durante mi época de ser una bastarda en Hogwarts, por querer formar parte del grupo equivocado tuve una serie de problemas con la comida…de los que poco a poco voy saliendo.

-Me alegro por ti. ¿Puedo ayudarte a salir?

-¿De verdad quieres?

-Sí, siempre que tú me dejes. Y hagas las cenas.

Ambos se sonrieron. Scorpius miró el resto de vestidos, sin duda ninguno de ellos le coincidía con el esquema que había realizado de Rose en los últimos días.

-Scorpius, ¿Cómo llevo el pelo?

¿Tienes manera de definir esos rizos? Si pudieras, sería mejor que te los alisaras. Venga, te doy media hora para prepararte.

Rose corrió hacia su cuarto mirando al chico mientras cerraba la puerta, lo que causó la risa en Scorpius. Él, subió dispuesto a darse una ducha, acicalarse y vestirse tal y como un hombre de bien debería.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban subidos en el lujoso coche de Scorpius. Rose no podía evitar acariciar la tapicería, de aspecto fuerte pero suave al tacto. Sólo había una cosa que no soportaba, el silencio que había entre los dos. Miró a Scorpius, quien estaba concentrado mirando a la carretera. Se había atado el pelo con un listón negro de raso que le daba un aire a lo poeta romántico.

-Scorpius.

-Dime, Rose.

-¿Podría poner la radio?

-No.

Ese "No" tan tajante hizo que Rose se hundiera en el sillón. Decidió no volver a mirar al chico durante el resto del viaje para así poder disfrutar del cambiante paisaje que se le mostraba ante sus ojos. Empezó a jugar con uno de sus rizos, los cuales caían colocados ordenadamente. Al final había optado por dejarlos libres, después de haber sido cuidadosamente peinados. Alisarse el pelo era algo muy lejano para ella, muy de su anterior personalidad.

Rose suspiró, el cristal estaba siendo golpeado por una fina lluvia que dejaba casi opacos los cristales. Afuera debía hacer bastante frío pues al suspirar, el vaho se marcó en el cristal de la ventanilla.

Rose comenzó a oír los suaves acordes de una canción. Giró su cabeza hacia Scorpius, el cual seguía con la mirada fija al frente.

-¿Has puesto la radio por mí? Muchas gracias, Scorpius.

-De nada; pero no creo que mi música te guste.

-¿Qué suena? La melodía me gusta.

-Frank Sinatra.

-Oh ¿Así que somos unos románticos? ¡quién lo diría!

-Me gusta su música. Supongo que tú preferirás algo más moderno. Puedes buscar otro dial.

-No, no. No hace falta.

El tiempo pasaba, Rose iba escuchando canción a canción lo que parecía la antología de la Voz. Scorpius se desvió por un camino embarrado, quedando el lujoso coche lleno de barro pero no por ello perdiendo majestuosidad.

Rose veía a lo lejos la silueta de lo que parecía una casa solariega.

-Todo el terreno que ves es parte de los que conforman la casa.

-Sorprendente. ¿Aquí vive Baltasar?

Rose se levantó del asiento para mirar más atentamente. Scorpius sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Rose. Tenía que decirle cuando llegaran a casa que el negro le sentaba realmente bien. Llegó al portón principal, el cual se abrió sin ningún problema.

Scorpius aparcó cerca de la entrada donde, guarecido de la lluvia bajo un paraguas había un hombre que les estaba esperando.

Rose iba a abrir su puerta para bajarse cuando, sin haberlo visto venir, Scorpius la abrió equipado con un paraguas y ambos abrigos bajo su brazo.

-La abuela de Baltasar está mirándonos por el ventanal izquierdo – susurró quedamente.

Rose dirigió su mirada hacia el anteriormente mencionado ventanal, donde una pesada cortina ondeaba. Rose sólo pudo sonreír divertida a Scorpius.

Tomó la mano de Scorpius, el cual le colocó su abrigo por los hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el sendero hasta la gran puerta de la casa solariega.

Rose siguió a Scorpius como un perrito faldero, asombrada por lo poco que personas como Baltasar presumían de su riqueza.

-Scorpius – le llamó susurrando - ¿Todo esto es de Baltasar?

-Mi querida Rose, me complace decirte que sí, todo esto es mío. Aunque esta es la casa de campo, como has podido ver, hay un largo viaje desde París hasta aquí. ¿Qué tal os ha ido el viaje? ¿Tuvisteis mucho tráfico?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza mientras le entregaba los abrigos y el paraguas a uno de los mayordomos.

-¿Queréis pasar a la sala antes de desayunar? Theo y Lily ya están aquí.

Rose siguió a Baltasar, sin duda el traje que llevaba estaba hecho para él. Su mirada se quedó fija en un punto entre sus hombros, donde la chaqueta se ajustaba como una segunda piel. Una de las manos de Scorpius la empujó desde atrás para que siguiera caminando, provocando en ella un escalofrío.

-Rose, se me olvidaba comentártelo. Te ves despampanante con ese vestido. Me has roto el corazón.

Rose sonrió a Baltasar, quien la invitaba a pasar a dentro de un saloncito. Dentro encontró a su prima, más favorecida que nunca con su pelo recogido en un moño, en los brazos de Theo. Rose sonrió, se la veía tan feliz junto a él.

-Bueno, me alegra comentaros que todos los invitados estáis aquí presentes. Abuela, está es Rose Weasley, la chica de la que te he hablado.

Rose se fijó en la mujer sentada en el butacón orejero. Sus dedos estaban cubiertas de relucientes joyas; Rose se fijó en la clase que desprendía esa mujer con sólo estar ahí. Tenía que darle la razón a Lorcan, la abuela de Baltasar era magnética.

Los ojos verde aguamarina de la mujer la escrutaban silenciosamente, realizando un veredicto.

-Encantada Rose, un placer. Toma asiento.

Rose se sentó en el lugar que la mujer le señalaba. Cohibida, comenzó a jugar con uno de sus rizos.

-Mi nieto cada vez se rodea de más mujeres Weasley. A cada cual más guapa, no pretendo ofenderte Lily, querida.

-Tranquila Babi, no me supone ningún problema.

Theo le susurró algo que la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír. Lily giró su cabeza para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Sois adorables. Volviendo a ti Rose, mi nieto me ha comentado que estás realizando un curso allí, junto a ellos. ¿Cómo se siente ser mujer en un mundo de hombres?

-Oh. Me tratan muy bien, no tengo ninguna queja.

La abuela de Baltasar miró por la ventana, momento que Scorpius, sentado al lado de Rose, aprovechó para detener el movimiento circular de los dedos de la chica en su pelo. Rose captó la indirecta tan directa del chico.

-¿Os parece bien que vayamos a desayunar? Ya están hechas las presentaciones, asique no tenemos más que esperar.

Lily se levantó, colocándose la falda del vestido. Rose quedó mirando su figura; desconocía que su prima tuviera ropa tan madura. Se levantó ella también para seguir los pasos de su prima.

Se puso al lado de ella en el pasillo, Baltasar iba hablando con Theo mientras su abuela hablaba con Scorpius detrás de ellas.

-Le has gustado. A mí tardó dos horas en hacerme pasar al comedor. Estás guapisíma, Rosie. Siempre pensé que el negro te sentaba genial.

-Tú sí que estás guapa. ¿Desde cuándo te me vistes así?

-Desde que la madre de Theo me ayuda a agradar a Babi. Nunca la llames Señora Zabini.

Oyeron la risa queda de Scorpius a sus espaldas. Ambas giraron la cabeza para ver a la mujer desordenándole el pelo al chico. Las joyas en sus dedos sonaron con un alegre ritmo.

-¿Por qué le tienes que agradar a ella?

-Es muy sobreprotectora con todos ellos, por culpa de lo que les hicimos durante Hogwarts. Me parece tan extraño que apareciera. Theo pensaba que se iba a quedar en su dormitorio. Babi tiene en gran estima a Scorpius y…bueno…tú…

-Sí, entiendo.

Ella había hecho de Hogwarts un infierno para el chico. Volvió a mirar atrás, Scorpius seguía sonriendo cogido del brazo de Babi, la cual la miraba con sus ojos de gata. La mujer dirigió su mirada otra vez a Scorpius, sonriendo.

En pocos minutos se encontraban todos sentados alrededor de una lujosa mesa. Scorpius se había sentado junto a Rose, enfrente de Lily.

-No seáis tímidos, comed. Para eso estamos aquí.

Babi comenzó a servirse, Rose no sabía que escoger, todo tenía una pinta deliciosa.

-Rose, no te veas coartada. Todo está aquí para que lo disfrutéis. ¿Quieres probar un trozo de tarta de fresa? Son fresas de cándamo.

-Suena tentador, Babi – Rose sonrió agradecida, gesto que le fue devuelto.

-Estamos rodeadas de cerebritos, Lily. Creo que nuestro tema de conversación va a ser muy aburrido. ¡Tendremos que soportar oírlos hablar de todas esas cosas antiguas! Ay, chicos. ¡Tenéis que vivir el presente, dejad el pasado atrás!

El comentario rompió definitivamente la tensión que había en el ambiente. Durante el tiempo que se alargó el desayuno, hablaron de todo; de cómo se sentía Rose, si Scorpius seguía despertándose del mimo humor de cuando tenía siete años, del trabajo que ellos llevaban a cabo, de cómo Lily hacia prosperar cada vez más a la empresa…

Hubo un momento en el que el desayuno se juntó con la comida; Rose se sentía tremendamente llena. Scorpius estaba en lo cierto, la tarta de chocolate estaba para morirse a pesar de sólo haber podido probar el último troz, el cual le arrebató al chico.

A Rose no le fue indiferente el hecho de que el chico se fijara en ella cada vez que tomaba algo de un plato; no podía explicarse el por qué de tanta preocupación hacia su persona pero la agradecía, era un bálsamo para las heridas que ambos portaban desde Hogwarts.

-Rose, ¿te apetecería visitar los jardines? Hay un jardín de rosas precioso. Baltasar, Theo, acompañadla.

-¿Y por qué no va Scorpius también? Abuela, no quiero mojarme.

-Tomad la ropa de trabajo del jardinero. Como veis, Rose no puede andar por la tierra mojada en esos, preciosos querida, tacones.

-¿Y Scorpius?

-Scorpius está interesado en cierto ejemplar de nuestra biblioteca adquirido recientemente ¿Verdad, querido?

Rose se fijó en que los ojos de Scorpius se iluminaron, parecía un niño pequeño en vísperas de Navidad.

-Mucho, señora Zabini. ¿Me lo permite?

-Claro que sí muchacho. Ve. Y vosotros, mostradle a esta chica los jardines, que os habéis acomodado ya bastante.

Una ilusionada Rose salió por la puerta principal seguida por los dos chicos, lo cuales llevaban en sus caras sendos mohines de desacuerdo. Lily se sentó en una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea, sabía que Babi quería hablar.

-Rose parece una muñeca. Todas las chicas Weasley sois adorables. ¿De verdad es esa Rose Weasley, por culpa de quien Scorpius lloraba harto del infierno en el que le hacía vivir?

-Sí, Babi. Quiero que sepa que se arrepiente de ello inmensamente.

-Lo he notado. Tú tenías la misma cara cuando viniste aquí la primera vez. También he notado que Scorpius la protege. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-¿Juntos? ¿Quiere decir viviendo ella en casa de Scorpius, no? No hay ningún tipo de relación entre ellos aparte de casero-inquilina/profesor-alumna.

-Scorpius me dijo lo mismo de vosotros, en un contexto similar al de hoy, querida. – Babi sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿De verdad? – Lily se sonrojó- Esté tranquila, Scorpius y Rose no llegaran al mismo punto que nosotros.

El sonrojo aumentó, igualando de color el cabello de Lily con su cara.

-Se me olvidaba querida. Tu prima Victoire quiere que Pansy sea quien confeccione vuestros trajes de damas de honor. ¿No te hace ilusión una boda en la familia? ¡La primera Weasley en casarse!

El rostro de Lily se ensombreció. Babi lo notó; intrigada, no pudo evitar preguntar ajena a que un par de elegantes zapatos entraban en la sala.

-¿Victoire no es la primera, querida?

-La primera hubiera sido Rose. Hace tres años. Fue horrible. – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-No quería importunarte querida. No es necesario que me lo cuentes.

-Rose se iba a casar con McLaggen. No sé si recordará a ese jugador de fútbol que ató a Baltasar a …

-Lo recuerdo.

-Bien, pues la noche anterior a la boda. Nosotros estábamos en La Madriguera, celebrando el próximo enlace cuando – Lily no pudo evitar hipar- recibimos un correo urgente. Era él, decía que no se veía preparado.

-Pobre criatura. ¿Qué ocurrió, querida?

-Semanas más tarde mis primos se enteraron de que se había fugado con una chica; con la que estaba engañando a Rose.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó la pobre? No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

Babi no podía creer como había personas como esa que parecían disfrutar rompiendo la felicidad a los demás. Su pensamiento se dirigió hacia Scorpius.

-Quedó devastada. Desde entonces rehúye volver a Inglaterra, dice que no le es posible, por eso anda saltando de un lado para otro.

-Entiendo porque no te hace ilusión la boda. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado ella? Pobrecita.

-Ella es feliz viendo al resto de personas felices, en eso ha cambiado mu…

Lily había levantado la mirada, encontrándose con un Scorpius al cual le temblaba la mano en la que portaba un grueso libro.

-Scorpius, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-El suficiente. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso sobre Rose antes?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho, Scorpius? Hasta hace apenas un mes eráis enemigos declarados.

-Porque sé cómo se siente al estar en esa situación. Además de que tu prima no está en la mejor condición anímica.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, nada – Scorpius sintió que tendría que haberse mordido la lengua.

-Oh. ¿Te lo ha contado? Claro, por eso estabas tan pendiente de ella en el desayuno. Oh, Scorpius, no está mal. Es genial, está abriendo su problema a otros. Me alegro de que sea a ti.

Unas risas procedentes del pasillo hicieron que tanto Lily como Scorpius como Babi cambiaran el ambiente.

Rose entró la primera, completamente seca, seguida de dos cuerpos empapados de agua que se podían adivinar como Baltasar y Theo, los cuales llevaban sendos gorros de agua.

-Se les ha caído parte del techo encima.- Rose rompió a reír, lo que hizo que Scorpius sonriera. Tanto a Babi como a Lily no se les escapó este gesto – Ha sido divertidísimo.

Horas más tarde, incluso después de que Baltasar y Theo se secaran, un viaje larguísimo en coche y quitarse el vestido negro; Rose estaba tumbada en el sofá mientras oía trabajar a Scorpius en la cocina.

-¿Qué te parece ensalada con tomate, apio, bonito, maíz…le echo algo más?

-Échale zanahoria, que ayuda a ponerse moreno.

-Como si tú y yo fuéramos a ponernos morenos algún día.

Rose se sentó en el sofá, mirando por encima del respaldo hacia la cocina. El empeño de Scorpius también se demostraba en ese campo mientras cortaba remolacha. El chico levantó su mirada, cruzándose. Rose no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me mirabas así?

-Me da vergüenza.

-Venga, dímelo. – Scorpius se comió una de las zanahorias enanas de un bocado. – No puede ser tan malo.

-Es que…es que…me gusta verte concentrado. Sólo eso.

-No es malo, pensé que podía llegar a ser peor.

-¿Peor cómo qué?

Scorpius caminó hacia el sofá, dándole uno de los bol a Rose. El que era azul cielo.

-Un moco colgando, por ejemplo.

Rose no pudo evitar reír, el chico se había colocado dos brotes de soja de los agujeros de la nariz.

-Serás tonto. No te lo comas ahora eh.

-¿Por qué si es mi nariz?

-¡Porque estoy yo delante! ¿Te parecerá poco?

Scorpius chistó la lengua, dejándolo pasar. Cenaron hablando sobre Babi y cuando estaban relajados los dos, Scorpius no pudo evitar revelarle la información que había descubierto.

-Rose…

-Dime Scorpius.

-Hoy, cuando vosotros estabais en los jardines, escuché sin querer parte de una conversación.

-¿Qué conversación? – el tono de voz de Rose sonaba alarmado a oídos de Scorpius.

-Una, en la que descubrí que Victoire no sería la primera Weasley en casarse.

-Sí, ya. Supongo que ahora sentirás pena por mí. Pobrecita, la abandonó el novio. El día antes de su boda. Patético, sí.

-No. Sé lo que es pasar por ello. ¿Te parezco patético?

-¿Te refieres a Lucille? – Rose notó como el color se iba de la cara de Scorpius- Encontré el libro en la biblioteca.

-Sí, Lucille… ¿Gracioso no? Ambos hemos tenido que pasar por lo mismo, a pesar de la distancia.

-Y de lo distintos que somos. Es patético más bien.

Rose sonrió mirando a Scorpius, quien estaba entretenido con el cordón de su pantalón de pijama. La boca se le abrió en un ruidoso bostezo.

-Creo que ambos deberíamos irnos a dormir. Buenas noches, Rose.

-Buenas noches, Scorpius. Que descanses.

Scorpius sólo sonrió mientras subía por las escaleras. Rose entró en su cuarto. Se abrazó a sí misma juntando la sudadera que llevaba en su pecho. Scorpius sabía su secreto ahora. Abrió las sábanas, se metió dentro de ellas y al momento se quedó dormida.

Sin embargo, en el piso de arriba Scorpius daba vueltas en su colchón. La historia de Rose había revivido el recuerdo de Lucille, lo que provocó que una lágrima, llena de rabia como la misma que había derramado Lily, cayera en su almohada. Había sido un día intenso.


	7. Cosas que uno guarda para dentro

**Hola de nuevo a todas las que seguís este fic! Ocho meses en París la actualizaré los domingos o los lunes ** **dependiendo de lo ocupada que me vea con los estudios. Espero que os guste este capítulo! Muchas gracias por vuestros review ya que con ellos me animáis a seguir. Que tengáis una buena semana :) (Y una vez más, que disfrutéis de este capítulo)**

Un dulce olor a tortitas recién hechas hizo que Scorpius saliera del inquieto abrazo de Morfeo en el que se había sumido entrada la madrugada.

Se quitó de encima las sábanas que lo cubrían, inmediatamente sintió frío en su pecho. Cogió del butacón la chaqueta de punto negra que Babi le había regalado las navidades pasadas. En el momento en el que se la puso, una sensación de calor reconfortante le invadió.

Salió de la habitación hasta la cocina; no podía ser muy tarde dado que el Sol todavía despuntaba. Bajó las escaleras adormilado para ver en la cocina – más bien oír, teniendo en cuenta el sopor que todavía llevaba encima- como Rose cocinaba mientras cantaba desafinadamente.

-And it feels like i've been rescueeeed Nanana I've been set freeeeee

-Buenos días, Rose.

Scorpius sonrió al ver la cara de pánico de la chica, la cual se había quedado estática con la paleta chorreando masa de tortitas por su mano.

-Hey, Rose. Que me gusta que cantes, que yo sea un aburrido respecto a la música no significa nada. ¿Por qué estás haciendo el desayuno?

Rose salió del shock moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, manchándose el pelo con parte de la masa.

-Creo que los domingos el desayuno lo voy a hacer yo. Hoy me apetecía que durmieras un poco más. Ayer fue un día raro. – Rose hizo un mohín raro con la boca cambiándolo al segundo por una brillante sonrisa- Espero que te gusten las tortitas. A mí me encantan.

-No tanto como la tarta de chocolate pero sí, me gustan. Ven aquí, Rose.

Rose sacó de la sartén las últimas tortitas poniéndolas en una bandeja con las demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te has llenado el pelo de masa. Espera que te la quito.

Scorpius tomó entre sus dedos el mechón empapado de masa, con una servilleta de papel, lo limpió. En el momento en el que termino la maniobra, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la chica y lo bien que olía. A chocolate.

-Te ha quedado un poco apelmazado, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, Scorpius – Rose azorada, se volvió para tomar el plato y ponerlo entre los dos- ¿Te preparo un té?

Scorpius asintió mientras tomaba una de las tortitas, comiéndola de una sentada. Le sorprendió lo dulce que era aunque para nada empalagosa.

-No seas glotón. – Rose rió – Toma, tu té.

Rose se sentó al lado del chico, fijándose en como la mirada del chico brillaba cada vez que tomaba una de las tortitas.

-Sin duda alguna, todos los domingos desayunaremos tus tortitas, Rose. Están buenísimas. ¿Qué tienen?

-Es mi toque secreto, lo siento. Algún día te lo revelaré.

Rose bebió de su taza, viendo la cara de desolación del chico.

-Después de desayunar ¿Quieres ir a practicar en bici?

La que puso ahora cara de desolación fue ella. ¿Por qué tenía ella que andar en bici? Podía ir caminando perfectamente.

-¿Pensabas que se me había olvidado? Estabas equivocada.

Scorpius engulló la última de las tortitas que le tocaban con una sonrisa malvada. Sabía que no estaba siendo justo con la pobre chica, pero le divertía mucho que ella no fuera capaz de llevar a cabo esa actividad.

-Venga, acábate el café pronto. O si no, te lo tiro por el desagüe. Y sí es una amenaza.

-No quiero hacerlo, Scorpius. No me gusta.

-Rose, hay muchas cosas que no me gustan y aún así las hago.

-Ya, pero…

-Venga Rose, ¿crees que el mundo avanzaría si la gente no hiciera todo lo que le resulta tedioso o no le gusta?

Tres horas, dos rodillas raspadas, un moratón en el codo y una oreja magullada más tarde, Rose descansaba tumbada en el césped mirando la Torre Eiffel mientras Scorpius le masajeaba el tobillo derecho, el cual le dolía bastante después de haberse caído repetidamente.

-Si quieres un día vamos a visitarla. No se puede vivir en París sin visitar la Torre Eiffel.

-Creo que declino la invitación.

Rose se tumbó del todo en el césped cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del frío sol que no calentaba la piel.

-Muchas gracias, que amable. ¿Se puede saber porqué declinas mi invitación? Es simple turismo.

-Me dan miedo las alturas. Bueno, miedo es poco. Me dan pánico.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó extrañado Scorpius.

-De verdad, desde pequeña. A mi madre tampoco le gustan.

-No lo entiendo, entonces ¿cómo es que puedes viajar en avión? Más alto que eso no hay nada.

Scorpius tocó bruscamente el lugar donde más dolor sentía Rose haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gritito.

-Auch, cuidado. Me duele.

-Lo siento – Scorpius acarició suavemente la zona, calmando el daño hecho. Rose sintió una sensación extraña en el estómago.

- Cuando viajo en avión básicamente voy drogada. En mi cuerpo en ese momento hay más sustancias calmantes que en el ala de urgencias de cualquier hospital.

-Bueno, podríamos intentarlo igual. Ya has visto hoy, en teoría no podía andar en bici. ¡Y mírate ahora, podrías ir al trabajo sin caerte ni una sola vez!

Scorpius sonrió ante la mirada asesina que le brindaba la chica, la cual se había incorporado, apoyándose en sus propios codos.

-Eres definitivamente idiota, Scorpius.

Rose le pegó una patada suave con el pie que no había sufrido daños; exagerando el golpe –puesto que con ese golpe Rose no hubiera podido derribar al chico, con más músculo y masa ósea que ella – Scorpius comenzó a hacerse el mal herido, chillando de dolor.

-Scorpius, para. ¡Para te digo! ¡Nos están mirando!

-Siempre supe que volverías a tu faceta de matona escolar. – Scorpius fingió comenzar a llorar desconsolado - ¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Rose?!

-¡Qué tonto eres! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Rose rió, sin duda la mañana estaba siendo realmente divertida. Scorpius se unió a su risa mientras se volvía a incorporar. Un señor que estaba cerca de ellos le preguntó algo a Scorpius – Rose no pudo entenderlo bien ya que un perro pasó ladrando a su lado- , quien después de volver a reír, contestó al señor.

-¿Qué pasa con el señor?

-¿No le has entendido?

-No, ese perro de allí ladró mientras hablaba. ¿Qué quería?

-Me dijo que eras puro fuego.

Rose se sonrojó, una cosa es que lo dijera un extraño al cual probablemente no volvería a ver, y otra Scorpius, que estaba a su lado mirándola fijamente riéndose de su sonrojo.

-Te va por fases el sonrojo. Qué divertido. ¡Se te están poniendo las orejas rojas! Va a tener razón el señor, parece que estés en llamas.

Rose, olvidando todos los dolores que padecía, comenzó de nuevo a pegar al chico – esta vez quedando ella encima del chico, intentando evitar que este huyera- mientras el señor reía divertido diciendo algo sobre "_le temps du jeune amour"_

Lily Potter besaba tiernamente la espalda de su chico intentando –en vano- despertarle. Le encantaba que Theo durmiera más que ella ya que así podía verle completamente relajado, algo poco común en él.

Llegó al cuello del chico, Lily había descubierto cuando comenzaron a salir juntos que ese era su punto débil. Sonrío tiernamente, besándole muy cerca de la oreja, siguiendo por la marcada mandíbula del chico, la cual tenía esa sombra de barba que a Lily tanto le gustaba y él se empeñaba en afeitarse.

Theo gruñó complacido cuando los labios de Lily se posaron sobre los suyos; correspondiendo al beso, no pudo evitar morder levemente sus labios, tan rojos incluso desde por la mañana.

-Me encanta cuando me das los buenos días así, _leonnie._

-Anda, cállate y sigue besándome _hernie._

Sin dudarlo un momento, Theo volvió a besarla tal y como ella le había demandado. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que estaba con ella, le hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo con sólo estar a su lado.

Aunque había algo que le gustaría cambiar de esa chica Potter que le servía de apoyo cuando sus primos y hermanos eran unos bastardos con él. Lily Nott sonaba fabulosamente en su interior, incluso en aquel anillo que había reservado para ella semanas antes acompañado de su madre.

Todos sus planes los había estropeado una cursi y azulada invitación de boda, que le había hecho ver la opinión de su pequeña pelirroja respecto a esos eventos.

Y ahora estaba sumido en un profundo mar de confusión en el cual intentaba evitar hundirse. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía.

Baltasar le había aconsejado que hablara con Rose, pero no sentía la suficiente confianza con ella como para preguntarle sobre ese tema. Quizás Scorpius podía ayudarle ya que parecía compenetrarse perfectamente aunque ellos no parecían darse cuenta. Sonrió.

-¿En qué estás pensando mientras beso, idiota?

-En Rose…

Si las miradas matasen, nuestro querido Theo hubiera estado en este mismo en su tercer entierro.

-Muy bonito. ¿En un mes ya se ha ganado pase VIP a tus penamientos? Primero Baltasar y ahora tú.

Lily se enfurruñó como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, al cruzar sus brazos, hizo que sus pechos quedaran más marcados contra la tela de su pijama lo que hizo que Theo tragara saliva.

-En Rose…en Scorpius, en lo bien que parecen llevarse. En eso pensaba.

-¿Sabes que me dijo ayer Babi? Que Scorpius le recodó a ti cuando me llevaste la primera vez allí. Y que Rose le recordaba a mí, tan nerviosa y eso. ¿Viste lo rápido que la aceptó?

-Baltasar no para de hablar de ella, para crearle buena presencia. Por ejemplo, mi madre me preguntó el otro día por Scorpius, cuando nunca lo hace.

-Deben estar todos preocupados por él. Mi prima fue…

-Fue, pasado. Ahora es una persona increíble al igual que tú.

-No me digas eso…

La cara de Lily se fue enrojeciendo gradualmente, al igual que le había pasado a su prima en el parque, _maldita genética Weasley_ – pensó para sí Lily.

-Es que me encanta.

Theo besó la nariz de Lily mientras la tumbaba en la cama quedando él encima de su delgado cuerpo. Ya se preocuparía más adelante por ese anillo, ahora disfrutaría cuanto pudiera de su chica. Porque por el momento, eran sólo ellos dos.

Rose estaba en la biblioteca de Scorpius repasando una de las lecturas obligatorias que le había mandado uno de sus profesores. El texto en sí era interesante pero, teniendo en cuenta los pocos puntos de su cuerpo que no le dolían y que el sueño la estaba cazando poco a poco, se le hacía difícil concentrarse.

Además de que ese dichoso librito fucsia le llamaba muchísimo más la atención que sus apuntes. Movió su cuello haciendo un círculo para relajarse, además de para descubrir que también le dolía.

A pesar de todas las agujetas que ahora sufría, se sentía orgullosa y satisfecha consigo misma aunque se lo debía parcialmente a Scorpius, sin su ánimo no hubiera salido de la casa en todo el día.

Ella disfrutaba de lo que le gustaba designar como "Domingos Faul". Si bien con Lorcan había disfrutado de varios de esos en Alemania, suponía que eso se iba a acabar con Scorpius, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde que habían llegado por la tarde a casa.

Rose bostezó aburrida. Si el rubio le hubiera explicado cómo iba el DVD ahora mismo podría estar viendo alguna de las películas del chico. Oyó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, Rose miró el reloj de pie que Scorpius tenía en la sala, eran las once y media ¿Dónde se suponía que había estado?

Por el quicio de la puerta apareció un sudoroso Scorpius, su pelo estaba atado en una coleta desecha. Nunca le había visto tan favorecido.

-¿Sigues en pie? Siento no haberme presentado para cenar, fui al gimnasio y supongo que me entretuve. ¿Has comido algo, verdad?

Rose sonrió ante la dulce insistencia del chico. Si años antes él hubiera estado a su lado en vez de algún energúmeno que ella había tenido la desgracia de conocer, hubiera superado su problema mucho antes.

-Sí, tomé un poco de fiambre, dos tostadas y una manzana. ¿Te resulta valido como cena?

-Sí. – Scorpiu sonrió y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta - ¿Estás estudiando?

-Sí, un repaso para mañana.

-¿Qué materia te toca?

Scorpius se acercó a la mesa por detrás, quedando a la espalda de Rose, la cual pudo percibir que incluso sudado, olía gratamente.

-Es relativamente sencillo. Esto lo has trabajado con Baltasar, así que estate tranquila. Ay, perdona, no me había dado cuenta de cómo estoy.

-No pasa nada. Estás guapísimo así todo sudadito.- Scorpius rodó los ojos- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas podido ir al gimnasio después de lo de hoy por la mañana?

_-Mens sana in corpore sano. _El ejercicio aporta equilibrio. Está en la última planta, es mío pero me abstraje tanto que no me dí cuenta.

-¿Todo el edificio es tuyo o qué? – preguntó sorprendida Rose.

-No, sólo la mitad.

Rose vio como el chico salía de la biblioteca despidiéndose con una sonrisa de lado. Ella sólo pudo menear la cabeza de un lado a otro preguntándose cuantos secretos guardarían entre los dos.


	8. Coincidencia

**Hola chicas! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento que ea tan corto, es introductorio a uno más largo. Puede que esta semana no me pueda parar tanto por aquí como me gustaría porque tengo a una alumna de intercambio a la que tengo que tratar también como me trató ella a mí cuando estuve en su casa. Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, de verdad. Espero que os guste. Besos.**

Rose intentaba concentrarse en el soporífero discurso que el profesor estaba soltando mientras jugaba con su lápiz sobre la mesa –incomodando a uno de sus compañeros, aunque ella no era consciente de ello – mirando la sala circularmente.

No podía dejar de sorprenderse con los sujetos que había por allí desperdigados. Sin duda, no había ninguno que se le pudiera considerar atractivo.

El chico más guapo físicamente era un completo estúpido que se creía por encima de todos ellos a pesar de que había varios – los cuales Rose había tenido el placer de conocer un poco más durante las semanas pasadas – que le superaban con creces.

Sintió que Roger, el compañero que tenía a su lado derecho, le tocaba el hombro.

-Esto, Rose, sé que mi hombro puede resultar muy cómodo pero…se me está hormigando. ¿Te importaría mover tu cabeza?

Rose, muerta de vergüenza, cambió su posición. ¿Cuándo había quedado reposada en el hombro del chico? No se había dado cuenta pero con razón la silla hoy le resultaba mucho más confortable.

-Lo siento, Roger. No me había dado cuenta.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo. Es el cansancio acumulado, tú eres la que más prácticas a llevado a cabo hasta la fecha. Eso afecta al rendimiento normal de un cuerpo.

-¿Cuántas prácticas has hecho tú? Perdona, ¿puedo tutearte?

-Claro – Roger sonrió – De campo sólo dos. Burocráticas, todas. Me usan como el chico de los recados.

-¿De verdad? – Rose sintió en ese momento gran aprecio por sus jefes, que le otorgaban el privilegio de poder inmiscuirse en sus trabajos.

-De verdad, valora la oportunidad que tienes. Aquí hay muchos que desean quitarte esa plaza, Rose.

-Gracias por el aviso, Roger – la preocupación inundó el estómago de Rose - ¿Estás tú entre ellos?

Roger sonrió, poniéndose colorado lo que resultó altamente extraño para la pelirroja. Rose no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ya veo que no. A pesar de que no te dejen participar activamente, te deben tratar muy bien ¿o me equivoco?

-Mis labios se mantendrán sellados a partir de este momento, el profesor nos está mirando de reojo.

Rose volvió a centrar toda su atención en su lápiz. La verdad es que Roger quizás si fuera un poco guapo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro así como sus ojos, aunque quizás lo más atractivo fuera su nariz, casi tan angulosa como la de Scorpius.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius intentaba parecer querer ser partícipe de la reunión de tutores que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. Como odiaba esas reuniones. Los demás tutores – casi todos relativamente ancianos – se dedicaban a criticar a sus alumnos que querían formar parte de todo lo que los ancianos llevaran a cabo.

¿Para qué sino creían los demás profesores que se habían apuntado? Para aprender como lo estaba haciendo Rose, no para ser el chico de los recados al que le toca arreglar todo el papeleo.

La reunión acabó con el carpetazo que dio uno de los directivos. Scorpius salió de allí pensando que esas reuniones eran un total desperdicio de su tiempo.

Miró su reloj, en una media hora Rose saldría de sus clases. Scorpius pensó que podría ser una buena idea pasar a recogerla e ir a comer juntos.

Una hora más tarde, Scorpius no podía evitar reírse de la cara de asombro de Rose, que miraba todos los detalles del lujoso – y Rose suponía que caro – restaurante al que él la había llevado.

Estaba todo decorado como si de una sala de baile barroca se tratase. El forro de las sillas se alternaba; azul menta, azules y rosas pasteles; verde claro…

Rose pensaba que si en ese mismo momento entraba algún rey absolutista, se creería en un sueño totalmente rococó.

-Me encanta este lugar, Scorpius. Es precioso.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Suelo venir aquí con mi tía Daphne cuando viene de visita. Tendrías que conocerla, estoy más que seguro que encajarías con ella. Sois muy parecidas.

Rose arqueó una ceja escéptica. ¿Cómo iba ella a parecerse a una mujer tan increíble como lo era la tía de Scorpius? Llego a la conclusión de que el chico simplemente se había vuelto demente.

-No hagas eso, sé que estás pensando que me he vuelto loco pero, en cierto modo, te me pareces. O sea, que ella es muy perseverante, como tú. Sí, eso es en lo que más os parecéis.

Scorpius bebió de su copa de vino tinto mientras observaba a la gente del lugar. Reparó en una mesa ocupada por una mujer de cabello rubio platinado junto con otra de cabello rubio acastañado, ambas miraban a la mesa que él estaba ocupando con Rose.

-Me temo que hemos tenido el placer de coincidir con mi tía, Rose. Así como con mi abuela.

Rose giró la cabeza para ver la mesa ocupada por las dos mujeres, de soberbia elegancia, que estaban manteniendo lo que parecía una intensa aunque moderada discusión.

-Discúlpame un momento. Vuelvo ahora.

Scorpius se levantó elegantemente de la mesa, en cuanto llegó a la mesa ocupada por su tía y abuela, Rose se percató del gran parecido que guardaban. Scorpius, después de compartir algunas palabras con las dos mujeres, señaló a la mesa que estaba ocupando ella. Hizo una seña a uno de los camareros, el cual comenzó a disponer otros dos cubiertos en la mesa.

Rose no pudo evitar temer lo peor. ¿Cómo tendría que comportarse con esas dos mujeres? ¿Qué actitud tomarían hacia ella? A quien más temía Rose era a la abuela de Scorpius, a quien como abuela suponía que tenía en alta estima, siendo su único nieto.

Sintiendo escalofríos por toda su espalda, no pudo más que sonreír cuando ambas mujeres tomaron asiento a su lado. Estaba rodeada por las mujeres que más querían a Malfoy después de su madre, que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar ante la cruel bastarda Weasley que hacía la vida imposible a su nieto y sobrino respectivamente.

Rose miró a Scorpius, la confianza que inspiró en ella su mirada fue más que suficiente para sonreír de vuelta. Sus ojos mercurio alejaban sus temores, los escalofríos fueron remitiendo. Se irguió cuan larga era en la silla y se dispuso a saludar a la nueva compañía.


	9. Vino blanco que achispa la lengua

**Lamento la tardanza chicas, tendría que haber actualizado ya el domingo pero estaba tan cansada del intercambio. Tenía (y sigo teniendo) tanto que poner al día del instituto que hasta el día de hoy no tuve tiempo. Espero que os guste este capítulo! Muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis, faveáis y seguís esta historia, suponéis un gran apoyo a la hora de continuarla. Bueno, sin más dilación, CHAN CHAN CHAN! el encuentro entre Greengrass, Malfoy y Weasley:**

Cuando el camarero que les había tomado nota nada más las dos mujeres se sentaron se fue, Rose sonrió, aunque la tensión del momento hizo que ese gesto se pareciera más a una mueca.

-Abuela, tía. Esta es Rose Weasley, mi alumna. Supongo que la recordarán…

-Sí, la hija de Ronald Weasley. ¿Cómo no recordarla? – el tono despectivo con el que la tía de Scorpius se había dirigido a Rose no auguraba nada bueno - ¿Qué se supone que haces con ella, Scorpius?

-Daphne, querida. Serénate, estamos en público.

-Narcissa, es ella. Rose Weasley ¡Junto con Scorpius, tu nieto!

-Sé quien es mi nieto. Y sé quien es ella. Aunque ha cambiado mucho. Sin duda madurar le ha sentado bien. ¿Tu alumna, Scorpius? Por eso estaba tan divertido tu padre. Claro, de ahí las preciosas rosas que mandó su madre en Septiembre.

-¿Mi madre les mandó flores?

-Sí, supongo que desconoce el actual domicilio de Draco. ¿Qué tal se porta mi escorpión contigo?

-¡Abuela!

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Scorpius recriminaba a su abuela llamarle de esa manera tan cariñosa ante ella.

-He tenido muchísima suerte…es un profesor estupendo. Además, no sólo él. Tanto Theo como Baltasar me tratan de maravilla. Soy afortunada.

Scorpius cruzó la mirada con Rose, sonriéndose mutuamente. No podía creer como Narcissa podía tratarla tan bien; le recordaba mucho a la actitud de Babi.

-¿Este fin de semana pasado fuisteis a ver a Babi, verdad? ¿Cómo está? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella.

-Como siempre abuela.

-Sólo que sin perseguir a hombres, como cuando era joven.

-Daphne, contrólate.

-No es mi culpa, se suponía que tendríamos un almuerzo tranquilo…sólo nosotras. No contaba con la indeseable presen…

-Basta, tía. A quien Rose hizo daño fue a mí, no a ti. Es algo que tienes que dejar que arreglemos nosotros. Mirad, es hora de comer.

La comida se desarrolló terriblemente lenta para Rose, que tenía que soportar las miradas iracundas de Daphne Greengrass. Su mirada no se desplazaba del triángulo que había formado con su plato, sus cubiertos y escuchar brevemente la conversación que Scorpius mantenía con su abuela.

Cuando estaba por acabarse el último de los vegetales que formaban la brocheta que se había pedido. Vio como Daphne vertió en su vaso un poco de vino con el que estaban comiendo.

-Un sorbo final, cuando termines. Y saborearás lo mejor que podrás probar en mucho tiempo.

Con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca, Rose farfulló un "Gracias" para después terminar su plato. Acto seguido bebió, tal y como le habían recomendado.

El sabor del vino se suavizó con el último bocado, dejándole un dulce sabor en la boca a Rose.

-¿Qué tal, Rose?

-Espectacular, señorita Greengrass. Increíble.

-Llámame Daphne.

En el momento en el que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su tía, Scorpius no pudo evitar que su mano temblara, derramando parte del vino en el mantel. Sintió la mano de su abuela en la muñeca que tenía sobre su pierna, gesto que Scorpius interpretó a modo de que se estuviera callado.

-Y Rose, ¿Cómo es que sigues estudiando en la Universidad? ¿Tienes la misma edad que Scorpius, no es cierto?

-Sí. Ahora lo que estoy haciendo es un curso sobre lo que estudié. Para tener más opciones de empleo. Sufrí un pequeño atraso en mis estudios.

Scorpius supuso rápidamente que atraso había sido aquel que había hecho que la chica abandonara los estudios, por lo que salió para ayudarla.

-Con lo que está estudiando ahora se equipararía conmigo, tía. Y podría llegar a ser profesora, tiene aptitudes.

Rose se sonrojó, lo que no pasó inadvertido por las otras dos mujeres, que no pudieron evitar fijarse en la pareja. Narcissa pudo apreciar que su nieto se veía relajado, como no lo veía desde que era un niño.

-No, no podría. Imagínate soportar a alguien como Baltasar, delirando continuamente.

-No me lo tengo que imaginar. Lo vivo día a día.

-Lo has vivido toda tu vida. Siempre han estado juntos. Desde que nacieron. – comentó Daphne bebiendo de su copa.

-Scorpius fue el que más tardó en aparecer. – Narcissa sonrió, colocando un mechón del pelo del chico detrás de su oreja – Tienes que cortarte ese pelo, Scorpius. Lo tienes demasiado largo.

-A mí me gusta así, abuela.

Rose rió, una risa tan descontrolada que sólo podía ser culpa del vino. Un hipido se escapó de sus labios.

-Lo siento, creo que dejaré de tomar vino. Supongo que es por haber dejado de comer.

Otro hipido se escapó traicionero, haciendo que un gradual sonrojo se apoderara del rostro de Rose mientras que Daphne reía quedamente. Scorpius miró a su tía sorprendido.

-Daphne no te rías de la chica. ¿Estás bien? Quizás te haya resultado un poco fuerte. ¿Acostumbras a beber vino?

-La verdad es que no. Me pasa por novata.

La risa de Daphne cada vez era más chillona.

-Tranquila, de novata tengo poco…me está sentando fatal – Daphne volvió a romper a reír- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar al hotel, Narcissa.

-No te preocupes, Daphne. Estos dos chicos me ayudarán en tu lugar. A no ser que tengan algún compromiso.

-Me tienes a tu disposición abuela.

-¿Rose, te gustaría acompañarnos? Si no estás ocupada, claro.

-No, no. No tengo ningún problema.

-Bueno, supongo que es nuestra despedida. Antes tendría que ir al aseo.

La mención del mismo provocó que a Rose se le bajara todo el vino de repente a la vejiga.

-Te acompaño, también necesito ir.

-Os esperamos en la puerta, queridas.

Narcissa sonrió mientras tomaba su bolso, Scorpius le colocó el abrigo por los hombros, como un buen caballero. Rose caminó en pos de los pasos de la tía del chico.

-Me gusta que os llevéis tan bien. Me lo había comentado Babi. ¿No está mucho más favorecida? ¿No te lo parece, Scorpius?

-Sabía que eso de que no te mantenías en contacto con Babi era mentira.

-No has contestado a mis preguntas.

-Sí, puede ser. No sé.

-Ay, cielo. Como si tu abuela no hubiera vivido.

Scorpius miró incómodo a los coches que pasaban por la carretera. Momentos después salieron del restaurante Daphne y Rose, riendo tontamente.

-Hasta la vista, Rose. Narcissa, la veré en la cena.

-Hasta luego querida.

-Adiós tía Daph.

Scorpius besó en la mejilla a su tía. Rose sintió como el viento se le colaba entre la ropa. Tomó su abrigo, el cual Scorpius había recogido. Rose no pudo evitar fijarse en el extraño grupo que formaban. Tanto Narcissa como Scorpius iban de un riguroso negro, salvo la falda de la mujer, que era de un gris oscura. Ella, por el contrario, llevaba una falda de tablas anchas verde que le había regalado su prima Molly que le encantaba, un jersey lanoso beige, botas y medias. Por no contar su abrigo rojo chillón. Sintió un poco de vergüenza. Ya sabía por qué Lily había cambiado tanto su estilo, estando tanto tiempo en el círculo en el que ahora se movía, era normal que hubiera madurado su estilo.

-Hey, Rose ¿Nos vamos? – la voz de Scorpius sonó lejana

-Eh, ah. Sí, sí. Lo siento, me abstraje por un momento.

Scorpius llamó a un taxi, el cual paró a escasos metros de donde estaban. Scorpius se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, mientras que ella compartía la parte de atrás con su abuela.

-¿Qué tal está Lily? De ella sí que no sé nada.

-Está como siempre, abuela.

-Bueno, quizás un poco atacada por lo de la boda. Pero creo que estamos todos igual.- comentó Rose

-También estamos nerviosos nosotros. El pequeño Teddy se nos casa. El punto que volvió a unir a mi familia, ahora se unirá a la mujer de su vida.

-Están hechos el uno para el otro, aunque no empezaran lo mejor posible.

-Eso no te lo discuto, Rose. Me acuerdo del día en que Ted nos dijo que le gustaba Victoire Weasley. Theo puso el grito en el cielo. _"¿Cómo te has podido enamorar de una Weasley? Ted, por favor. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amigo?" _– dijo Scorpius imitando la voz de Theo – Y mírale ahora. Es él quien pierde la cabeza por una Weasley.

-¿De verdad dijo eso? Mmmm…se lo tendré que decir a Lily entonces.

-Ni se te ocurra, Rose. Si Theo descubre que te lo he contado, me mata.

-No seas exagerado, cariño. Si Theo hiciera eso, estaría tu madre al minuto haciéndole revivirte. Mi nuera es la madrina de Theo, Rose.

.Anda, no lo sabía.

-Y Theo no es primo de Scorpius por casualidad del destino. Me hubiera gustado ver a Daphne casada con tu padrino…

-Abuela…

-Sí, lo sé Scorpius. Rose, ¿quieres saber por qué esos dos no son primos?

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Por un puente que había sido pintado de otro color la tarde que Theodore había quedado con Daphne. Él fue al puente verde que antes era rojo, cuando el puente verde, donde esperaba Daphne, había sido pintado de rojo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-No sé como consigues dejarlas atontadas con esa historia abuela…

-Scorpius…

-Está bien, abuela.

El taxista giró en una calle, deteniéndose debido a una retención. Scorpius se fijó en que estaban cerca de la tienda que su abuela quería visitar.

-Y entonces Theodore vio a una chica preciosa – esas fueron sus palabras- llorando en un banco. La vio tan derrotada que se puso a hablar con ella.

-¿Qué le había pasado?

-La acababa de dejar su pareja, allí, delante de todos. Y ella no sentía pena, sentía rabia.

-Y eso fue lo que enamoró a mi padrino…el enfado que Suzanne cargaba en ese momento. Como puedes ver, va en la sangre lo de …

-Sí, lo de un Nott enamorándose de una mujer con carácter agresivo.

-¿Lo decís por Lily? Pero si parece muy dulce.

Scorpius miró a Rose mientras esta se reía a carcajada limpia- esta vez sin que el alcohol tuviera algo que ver.

El taxista paró, indicándoles que habían llegado a su destino. Rose se bajó por el lado izquierdo mientras que Scorpius pagaba; Narcissa estaba esperando en la acera.

-El motivo de mi visita no es otro que el regalo de bodas de Victoire. Y me viene perfecto que estés aquí, Rose. Tú la conoces mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros dos – se señaló a ella misma y a Scorpius- Entremos.

La tienda a la que la abuela de Scorpius había querido ir era una tienda de antigüedades. Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante todo lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

-Oh, es tan Victoire. Cualquier cosa le gustará, Narcissa. Oh, disculpe.

-Tranquila, Rose. Sólo me has llamado por mi nombre. Scorpius, tú si eso vete a buscar algún libro; estoy segura de que Monsieur Flammé tendrá algún ejemplar interesante. Rose, tú acompañame.

Rose quedó sorprendida cuando la mujer la tomó del brazo, como si de dos antiguas amigas se tratasen, como si ella no hubiera hecho daño a sangre de su sangre.

-Puedes estar tranquila, no te culpo. La verdad es que, quien más tirria te tienen o más bien tenían eran Babi y Daphne.

-Lo siento. Sé que fui…no sé bien ni lo que fui. ¿Astoria qué opina de que vivamos juntos?

-Ah, eso. La verdad es que nos sorprendió tanto. El hecho de que Scorpius abriera las puertas de su casa de nuevo, fue una alegría. Aunque nos extrañó el nombre de su compañera por lo que veo no ha sido nada malo. Todo lo contrario, me atrevería a decir.

Narcissa sonrió a Rose, quien no supo interpretar del todo la sonrisa de la mujer. Se paró ante una cómoda antigua estilo Luis XV color turquesa con las aldabas envejecidas. Esa pieza formaba parte de los muebles de un dormitorio principal.

-Creo que he encontrado el regalo perfecto para Vic, Narcissa. Y también para Teddy.

Rose le mostró el dormitorio a la mujer, que apenas tardó unos momentos en decidirse. Sin duda ese dormitorio estaba diseñado para la pareja que se uniría para siempre en Febrero.

-Es que mira, Scorpius. El turquesa es el color favorito de Teddy. El estilo de los muebles es tan Victoire. Es como si ya hubieran existido en vidas pasadas.

-Vale, la historia de mi abuela te ha afectado.

-Que no, que dirás. Aunque es tan bonita…

La mirada de Rose se perdió en el amplio ventanal que permitía una vista casi panorámica del centro de París. El teléfono sonó en ese momento; Scorpius fue a cogerlo, pasándoselo a Rose. Era Lily.

-_Tenemos fiesta. Ponte guapa. Uno de los amigos de Lorcan abre un local está noche, estamos invitadas. Todos, en realidad._

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

- _Lorcan me mandó un vestido. Luego miré el correo. Dice que te tienes que poner el Bryster._

_- _¿De verdad? - Rose tragó saliva.

- _Sí._

- Vale, Lily.

- _Rose._

-Dime

_- Tienes que comprarte un pórtatil, por mucho que digas que puedes sobrevivir con los de la universidad. Pasamos a recogeros sobre las nueve._

- Vale, Lils. Hasta luego.

Rose colgó, saltó del taburete en dirección a su cuarto.

- Scorpius, vete poniéndote guapo. Hoy nos vamos de fiesta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sí, un _amigo _de Lorcan inaugura hoy su local. Nos han invitado, así que supongo que le conoceré.

- Pero, no tengo ropa de salir.

- ¿Cómo no vas a tener? A ver, vayamos a mirar. Total, no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme. Tengo todo escogido.

Scorpius se levantó, precediendo a la chica por las escaleras. Rose aspiró el aroma a madera de la habitación del chico.

- A ver, muéstrame tus mejores ropas. Me voy a poner cómoda.

Rose se tiró en la cama del chico, como llevaba varios días deseando. Parecía que flotaras en una nube. Se incorporó para poder ver la ropa que Scorpius sacaba del armario.

En ese momento, Rose hubiera creído que Scorpius guardaba luto riguroso. Todo en su armario era negro, sin una pizca de color.

- Sé lo que estás pensando, pero sólo decirte que en el negro no hay color verdaderamente ningún color. Y eso me gusta.

Rose se tumbó en la cama exagerando un gesto de desesperación. ¿Cómo podía ser que la única pieza de color en la vida de Scorpius fuera un estúpido librito fucsia?


	10. Fiesta 1

**HE VUELTO! TARDE, PERO SÍ. PEQUEÑO PRELUDIO. Espero os siga gustando!**

Rose tomó el último mechón de su cabello que le quedaba por alisar, miró su reflejo en el espejo. La imagen reflectada se parecía demasiado a la de la Rose de diez años atrás, sólo que ahora tenía un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

El pelo le llegaba por los hombros, la melena acentuaba sus pómulos ya de por sí marcados.

Oía como Scorpius se movía por el salón, probablemente colocando los platos en la alacena de la cocina. Rose esperaba que le hubiera hecho caso en lo referente a la ropa.

Si bien las opciones no eran muy amplias, estaba segura de que a pesar de que la vestimenta del chico era idéntica a la de todos los ideas, Scorpius le haría caso.

Se miró en el espejo, la imagen que éste le devolvió por un momento la dejó bastante sorprendida. Lorcan tenía razón. Ese vestido le marcaba todas las curvas que su atlética figura podría tener. Su pecho quedaba enmarcado por un escote en forma de corazón que invitaba a echar una mirada bastante más intensa en esa zona.

Los tacones que iba a llevar esa noche la aguardaban en la puerta de su habitación. Sus pies se deslizaron dentro de los mismos con facilidad, respiró un par de veces antes de salir y se encaminó escaleras abajo.

Scorpius no pudo evitar fijarse en la esbelta figura que descendía. Cualquier color parecía sentarle bien a Rose.

-Estás preciosa

La voz salió sin dueño de sus labios, en un tono demasiado estrangulado. Scorpius bajó la mirada, sin ser consciente del sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

Gracias, Scorpius.

Rose llegó hasta donde estaba el chico esperándola. Incluso en esos tacones –de los más altos que poseía- Scorpius todavía era aún más alto.

-Oye, sin querer pecar de indiscreta. ¿Cuánto mides?

-¿Yo? Pues, sobre el metro noventa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada – Rose sonrió lo más que pudo- Hoy llevas el pelo suelto.

-Sí, por eso de darme un toque más festivo. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí. Te queda bien, aunque…te pareces a tu abuelo.

Rose notó como las facciones de Scorpius se endurecían.

-Aunque nada que no se pueda solucionar la próxima vez con una prenda de otro color.

Rose se acercó al chico para colocar el mechón de fino cabello tras la oreja masculina. El acercamiento provocó que un olor intenso a madera se quedara impregnado en sus fosas nasales.

Scorpius no había podido evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa caricia. El contacto de los dedos de Rose sobre su piel había sido brevísimo, pero lo suficiente como para que el leve trozo de piel todavía cosquilleara.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Creo que deberíamos ir de camino. Nos deben estar esperando.

-Me parece perfecto.

Lily estaba esperando junto a Theo y Baltasar la llegada de la otra pareja. El bar que se inauguraba era un bar de ambiente. En un principio se había sentido incómoda por Baltasar ya que era el único que iba sin acompañante pero suponía que ahora la noche prometía mucho más para él que para cualquiera de los otro cuatro.

-Mira, ahí vienen.

Theo señaló un punto en la lejanía. Una pareja se acercaba a un buen ritmo a pesar de los tacones de ella. Lily tenía que reconocer que Rose junto a Scorpius hacían una pareja extremadamente atractiva. Y eso era un hecho que ahora tendría que reconocerle a Baltasar, puesto que lo había dicho horas antes.

En cuanto Rose estuvo a su lado, comprobó que quien verdaderamente tenía gusto en la familia después de Lorcan, sería Rose.

-Rousie!

-Bibo!

Un ser estrafalario con gafas de sol, pelo verde y un blazer de lentejuelas se acercó a ellos.

-Eres una delicia, Rousie. Si no me gustaran tanto los hombres- su mirada se posó primero en Scorpius para después pasar a Baltasar y finalmente a Theo- Hoy serías mía sí o sí.

-Siempre igual de adulador. Chicos, este es Bibo, un amigo de Lorcan. Ella es Lily.

La sonrisa de Bibo provocó que Theo agarrase a Lily por la cintura.

-Ummmm…un macho dominante. Tranquilo cielo que de atacar, te atacaría a ti. O tu amigo rubito si Rousie no lo quiere.

Más por mecánica que por verdadero sentimiento, Rose pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Scorpius. En el mismo lapso de tiempo, la mano derecha de Scorpius agarró a la chica por sus caderas.

-Oh…veo que me quedo con el bombocito. Esta noche promete.


	11. Esencia

**Hola a todo aquel que de nuevo, le vuelva a dar una oportunidad a este fic. Sé que he estado desaparecida (hasta yo misma me he sorprendido) pero varios cambios han tenido lugar en mi vida, y no ha siso hasta ahora, que verdaderamente siento que puedo volver a recuperar el ritmo, que puedo continuar con mis fics. Muchas gracias a los que estuvisteis al comienzo de esta historia, espero que le deis una oportunidad. Muchas gracias por adelantado!**

Scorpius observaba la pista llena de gente moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Entre la muchedumbre, podía distinguir a dos cabelleras pelirrojas bailando junto a su amigo Baltasar.

Tenía que reconocer que, a pesar de estar disfrutando de la velada, el hecho de encontrarse solo en el apartado que el amigo de Lorcan les había reservado hacía que se sintiera extraño entre todos aquellos que sí mostraban estar pasándoselo bien.

Bebió un trago de su Hendricks. El alcohol raspó su garganta pero se compuso al momento. El recuerdo de todas aquellas noches en las que su única compañera había sido una botella de ese líquido transparente golpearon su mente.

Sintió como el sillón más próximo a él se un día. Rose, con el cabello medio ondulado, le sonreía con ojos brillantes.

-¡No puedes estar aquí tan solo, Scorpius!

-No me gusta bailar, Rose. Lo siento. Vuelve de nuevo a la pista con Lily, junto con Baltasar bailáis increíblemente bien.

-Yo bajaría, pero ambos se han ido con sus respectivas parejas. Y esta noche, tú eres la mía. ¿Puedo beber un poco?

-Es ginebra, no sé si te gustará.

Rose tomó el vaso del chico, bebiendo un pequeño trago de la bebida de su acompañante. Sus ojos se posaron en Scorpius; la luz en tonos azules del club hacían más angulosa si cabía su cara. Los ojos mercurio, sintiendo el escrutinio, se posaron en los suyos.

-¿Ocurre algo? Está un poco fuerte, lo sé.

-No,no. No pasa nada, está rico. Eres un hombretón, Scorpius. Tomándolo a palo seco.

Rose no pudo evitar reírse. Comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas, lástima que Scorpius no supiera bailar. Una idea cruzó su cabeza.

-Scorpius, ¿alguna vez has probado a bailar?

-No.

Scorpius, adelántandose a la idea de la chica, elevó una ceja.

-Y no tengo la mínima intención.- contestó cortante. Miró a la pelirroja, la cual tenía una expresión de pena en el rostro- No intente camelarme, señorita Weasley.

-Por favor, señor Malfoy. Sólo esta canción, ¿sí?

-Solo una canción- Scorpius levantó el dedo índice, dando un pequeño golpecito en la nariz de la chica, la cual sonrió divertida.

…

Baltasar admiraba cada una de las obras que Bibo, el amigo de Rose, tenía en su loft. Tenía que reconocer que era un verdadero artista. No le importaría comprar un par de cuadros. El ruido de copas le hizo girarse.

-Esta es mi humilde morada, Baltasar. Estoy todavía en plena mudanza, disculpa el desorden.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Es comprensible. ¿Cómo es que has decidido cambiar Berlín por París?

-Necesitaba alejarme de un par de asuntos. Además, ¿qué mejor lugar del mundo para inspirarme que la cuna de numerosos artistas? Cierto, ahora que caigo, ¿trabajas con Rose, cierto? Es una chica muy talentosa, lo único que ella no se valora lo suficiente. Ves ese cuadro- Bibo señaló el que anteriormente el chico había estado contemplando- Lo hizo ella.

-De hecho, pensaba que era tuyo. Estaba dispuesto a encargarte un par, pero veo que me he equivocado de artista.

Baltasar notó la felina mirada del otro hombre sobre él, sentía como Bibo le miraba con una intensidad abrasadora.

-Lorcan tenía razón. Eres un ángel cincelado en ónice.

Bibo le acarició la mejilla; fue una caricia breve pero realmente suave. Baltasar no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sintió una cálida pero ligera presión en sus labios. Continuó el beso tímidamente, con el rostro de facciones duras de un chico rubio en su mente.

…

Lo que había comenzado con una canción horas atrás, ahora se traducía en un dolor agua de sus dedos de los pies. Rose había descubierto que Scorpius no era tan mal bailarín, sobretodo cuando bailaban coordinadamente.

El recuerdo de la gente coreándoles como si de Fred Astaire y Ginger Rogers se tratasen hacía que una gran sonrisa se formara en su labios.

-Hoy comeremos pollo al curry. ¿Qué le parece, señorita Rogers?

-Me parece estupendo, Freddy. Tengo bastante hambre, ¿te apetece unas patatas a lo pobre? A mí sí...

-Claro, pero esas te las tendrás que hacer tú. Yo no soy tu esclavo. Aunque anoche me hicieras bailar hasta quedarte sin dedos. ¿Te siguen doliendo? - la chica asintió- Bien, después de comer te daré un masaje, a ver si mejoras.

Rose sonrió agradecida. Anoche Scorpius no sólo había bailado con ella, sino que después, a la hora de la vuelta, había ofrecido su espalda como medio de transporte. Rose en un primer momento se negó, pero en el momento en el que divisó las escaleras de la entrada de la que era ahora su casa, no dudó en aceptar la proposición.

Cuando se levantó, Scorpius le tenía preparado un cubo con sales de romero para que sus pies descansasen. Si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que estaría viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Scorpius Malfoy, se hubiera reído hasta llorar.

Rose giró su cuerpo para poder observar al metódico rubio. Su pelo que anoche estaba lacio completamente, hoy estaba amarrado. Observó como picaba un tomate. Se fijó en como los brazos del chico estaban lo suficientemente definidos. No podía negar que era una imagen atractiva a los ojos de cualquier fémina o varón que entendiese.

Scorpius levantó la mirada, fijándola en la mirada de la pelirroja. Si alguien le hubiera dicho un mes antes que estaría de nuevo cocinando para dos, uno de ellos Rose Weasley, hubiera puesto en duda la salud mental de dicha persona.

-Haré las patatas yo. Tú no te muevas, al menos hasta que teengas el placer de disfrutar del poder de mis manos.

Rose rio, encandilándole con ese sonido que parecía manar sin dificultad de los labios de la chica.

-Ya será para menos. Aunque, si son la mitad de buenas de lo que son cuando cocinan, seguro será un masaje genial-

-Hacen magia, señorita Weasley.

…

Rose estaba medio adormilada sobre su colchón cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Scorpius se asomó por la misma, portanto un neceser en su ano izquierda.

-¿Lista? ¿Dispuesta a disfrutar del poder de mis manos, bella durmiente?

Rose solo gruñó en respuesta, poniéndose bocarriba sobre la cama.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Scorpius se sentó al pie de la cama, tomando entre sus manos uno de los pies de la pelirroja. Le sorprendió lo suaves que estaban a pesar de las magulladuras. Abrió su de esencias, optando por la de romero.

Acarició suavemente todo el pie, poniendo especial cuidado en su trato cuando llegaba a la parte más dañ gimió en la duermevela. Sin saber muy bien si era por si le había hecho daño, continuó más lentamente.

Rose sentía unas manos calmando sus pies. El cansancio sumado a una copiosa comida le estaba haciendo caer poco a poco en un sueño profundo. Las caricias se hacían tan expertas, tan masculinas que Rose no podía evitar no olor del romero mezclado con un fuerte olor a madera llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-Mmmmm...Scorpius...que bien hueles

Las caricias se detuvieron momentáneamente para después proseguir. Rose se rindió a Morfeo definitivamente. Scorpius se sentía turbado. Le había gustado demasiado que la chica pelirroja gimiera su nombre, tanto que sentía como ciertas partes de su anatomía estaban despertando de un largo letargo.

-Vas a romper mi estabilidad interior, Rose Weasley.

Salió del cuarto contemplando por un último instante a la chica. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien.


End file.
